


An idol as sister and girlfriend

by AstaBlack



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, made up - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstaBlack/pseuds/AstaBlack





	1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! this is my first chapter of my first story I hope you enjoy this.**

**Asta walker**

**(Asta Pov)**

I hate this, I don't want to be on a plane. Especially one that is going to Ninjago city. I don't want to go back home but I have no other choice. I love being an Idol in Kyoko in Florala **(Country and city I made up outside of Ninjago)**. I love my unit: Celestial Five and my fellow Idols. Tsuno entertainer production is a great place to work at. We were popular, preformed at least 2 times a month on a stage and did a lot of project around that. I even had the lead role in a drama: Killer Ladies. It was great but now I'm going back to Ninjago because I have no other choice but to go home after 2 years of being gone. I left my home, my family and my twin brother Jay. I really don't want to go back. I doubt they will recognize me, I've chanced a lot since I left my hair is now blond with purple streaks in it. My eyes are still the same color of blue, the lightning blue color my brother and I share. Maybe he completely forgot about me. That would be the best because than I can pretend that nothing happened at all. If my parents and brother don't know, than I can do as if I never came back to Ninjago. They won't even know that I'm here since my brother is busy saving the world as a ninja. My parents always liked him more. When I left to follow my dreams they got mad at me, telling me that I couldn't just leave like that but when my brother followed his dream of becoming the blue ninja risking his live everyday they were happy and proud. Yes my twin brother is the one and only Jay Walker, master of lightning. I only have to be here for a month than I can return and pretend it all never even happened. He would just get mad at me or ignore me completely. Just like right before I left to become an idol.

**(flashback to before I left) Jay pov**

_You can't leave. You can't go to Florala. That is too far away from here. You can't go Asta. Don't you remember the promise we made. You have to remember._ **(flashback in a flashback). "** Jay I'm scared what if I'm not good enough?'' Asta asked on the verge of tears ''Of course you're good enough Asta. Besides I'll always be there right next to you.'' I said smiling at her. "Let's make a promise that we will always be together and support each other dreams okay?'' She blinked the tears away ''yeah lest always be together no matter what''.  
 **(back to the first flashback) Asta pov:** ''but we also said that we would support each other. This is my big chance to become a famous idol. Shouldn't you be happy for me. You're my brother you should be happy and support me.'' I said almost crying. I felt so betrayed. Why couldn't he be happy for me. ''why should I be happy, you're leaving mom, dad ... me. Why would you even think of doing something like that.'' he looked really mad. ''YOU CAN'T GO ASTA!'' He yelled. At that point I was crying my eyes out and so was he. ''If you leave you're no longer my sister. If you dare to go to Florala to become an idol than we're no longer twins YOU HEAR ME!'' I was shocked he wouldn't mean that right. I mean we're twins, best friends. He's my best friend and he won't support me. I calmed myself down, I got to do this, this is my dream. ''I'm going Jay. I'm going to become an idol. With or without your support and if following my dream means that we no longer can be twins than so be it.'' I said calmly. "THAN WE'RE NO LONGER FAMILY. I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! NEVER YOU HEAR ME ASTA!'' he stormed out of the bedroom we used to sahre together. It was filled with boxes. I started packing all of my stuff, leaving everything that had to do with Jay behind.  


**(end of the flashback) Asta pov:**

I felt sad thinking about that moment again. "Well he said he never wanted to see me again. And I don't have to go see him while I'm staying in Ninjago city. It's just for a month.'' I said to myself. While being in Kyoko for 2 years a lot chanced not just my hair. My name chanced a bit, so I would fit in better there. My name was Asuta now. The people in Florala can say that easier than my real name. I got so used to speaking Flora's that my English was a little out of shape. My outfit chanced a lot aswell. From jeans and plain shirts to skirts with a nice top with a jacket and sunglasses. I was quiet famous in Florala. Until the accident. That was the reason why I'm going back to Ninjago for a month to let things cool down. I will stay in a nice hotel room that's next to a nice local teashop in the city, that Tsuno production rented for me.

**Time skip to when to plane landed and you went to the hotel.**

**''** Hello, I came to check in.'' I said with a sweet smile on my face. "of course, what is your name sweet heart?'' the man at the desk asked. "My name is Asuta Star from Tsuno Production.'' He looked in a quest book and ''ah there you are. You are staying here for a month it seems, well here is your key and Jon will take your luggage to your room for you. I hope you have a nice stay.'' ''thank you, sir'' I said as I walked to the elevator. Room 502 was written on the key chain. I took the elevator to the fifth floor and looked for my room. When I entered the room I was surprised with how big and fancy it was. ''wow'' ''it's the top floor star suite with a look over the city'' I heard Jon say from the door. "wow'' the company really did it's best again. ''thank you, Jon, for bringing my luggage. Here something extra for the hard work.'' ''well thank you miss.'' Jon said as he left he room. This might not be as bad as I thought it would be. I won't run into Jay, I don't have to see mom and dad. Maybe I'll visit my old dance teacher or singing teacher. Or both of em. I have a month after all. I don't think I'll run into any problem at all and they will never know I was here.

**(oh how wrong I was to think that)**

( **At the tea shop) Jay's pov.**

I just came back from my parents they told my the got a mail from the company my sister works at. It said that she is coming to Ninjago for a month to let things rest in Kyoko. Apparently something happened with Celestial five, the idol unit my sister is in. I'm happy she's coming back. That way we can finally make up after the fight we had before she left. I still feel really bad about what I said back than. I should have been happy for her but I was being selfish. I shouldn't have shouted at her the way I did. Mom and dad can't wait until she visits them. They missed her a lot. We never heard from her after she left. Only some small details like her health and stuff trough the company. Tsuno told us she was doing fine and that she was really busy. They even sent us the drama she was in:killer ladies. It's a great drama. I bought it with me. I'm going to make the guys and Nya watch it tonight before I tell them, that the star of the serie is my amazing twin sister. 

''hey guys, I got a serie you guys wanna watch it tonight. It's called killer ladies and it's really good!'' I said enthusiastic. "hey Jay" Nya said while she smiled at me. ''Sounds fun what is it about?'' Cole asked. "Hey Nya, it's about a woman who leads an underground group of thieves and killers. she infiltrates in a rich company with as goal to get the owner a super rich, cold hearted man, who only loves his cat to fall for her only to kill him after they get married to get a his money but she starts to" "Jay stop talking you ruin the movie this way'' Kai cut me off. ''It's not a movie it's a drama serie Kai". I say.''Sound fun lets watch it." Lloyd says 

**(timeskip to after they watched the entire series)**

"Wow that was so sad, how did he know it all along?'' " Where did she run to?'' " what is going to happen to the underground forges?" They all asked at the same time."Tell us there is a season 2 Jay!'' '' sorry guys, I don't know whats going to happen, and there isn't a second season yet" I said while smiling "but did you know that the main character is actually an Idol" ''a what?" Kai asked "An idol is a performer that often preform on stages with singing and dancing but do a lot of side project too.'' Zane explained. ''yep" I said " that was Asuta right? The leader of Celestial Five'' Cole said/asked.''I know her from before she became an idol. She used to be a student of my father and she was my first girlfriend.'' Cole was smiling, like he was remembering some fun memories of him and my sister. ''I'm still in contact with her, she writes me about her projects and stuff'' ''You really talk to her?'' I asked him surprised. "Yes, since my dad and he other royal blacksmiths taught her everything she likes to keep them informed of what she is doing. she tells me what she is doing because we used to be a duo and part of a quartet before she left" Cole explained. ''Wow that's cool, that means you know if there a second season'' Lloyd said ''Maybe'' I interfered "Well did you know that she is actual my twin sister and she is here in Ninjago right now!" ''No way" they all said in union. ''There is no way that she is your sister, let alone you're twin sister you two don't look alike" "But" I said but Cole cut me off. "How strange it may sound she really is. Her full name is Asta Walker, but when she became an Idol her name chanced to Asuta Star Walker for the sake of Celestial Five" Cole said. "wow" they all said. I can't wait to see her again.

**So, this was the first chapter. It's a bit short. this is an intro into the story. I don't know if I will update this and when that might be.  
**

**I hope you liked it. I would love feedback so I can make this story better and become a better writer. I'm sorry if my English wasn't good, English isn't my main language .  
**

**Bye readers and see you next chapter (Maybe)**


	2. Chapter 2 Meething again

**Hey readers I'm back so here is chapter 2 hope you will enjoy it.  
**

**(Asuta/Asta pov)  
** I decided to go see Lou today. He was my dance teacher till I got into the Martin Oppenheimer school for preforming arts. I haven't seen him since I left. I called him yesterday to ask if he had time for a visit. He said he didn't have time yesterday but that he had time today. So, we decided that I would go to his place around 3 o'clock. "it's 2 o'clock right now, I have 30 more minutes to get ready before I have to leave. Maybe I should wear my preforming attire he might like seeing me all professional."  
I found out my room was sound proof yesterday which means I can Practice dancing and singing with no problem. ''I could practice with the clothes later too." Okay Celestial five performing outfit it is then. I chanced and looked at the clock 2:30 "wow time goes fast.'' "I should get going.'' I went outside and was calling a Taxi. When I saw my brother and a girl walk at the other side of the road. ''shit'' they are walking towards here "shit''. They walked into the tea shop that was next to the hotel. ''so much for checking out the tea shop then.'' ''why won't you check it out, the tea is really good.'' ''WHAAH'' just as I was ready to kick the person who said that. I saw his face. ''Cole!" ''long time no see Asta or should I say Asuta.'' Cole said with a smile. I smiled ''I got so used to Asuta that it sounds strange to be called Asta again hehe.'' I said scratching the back of my neck. ''So why won't you visit the tea shop? My and the ninja run it you know.'' He said while smirking proudly. "oh let me guess because of Jay?" 'yeah because of Jay. He said he didn't wanted to see my face ever again, so I'm not going in there.' I said. ''that strange he showed us your drama, killer ladies, yesterday he seemed really proud to call you his sister. I was surprised that he did since I know the way you guys parted." He said. "that is really strange indeed. It doesn't matter though I don't want to see him." I said ''I'm going to visit your dad by the way.'' ''really? I was having the same plan.'' Cole said smiling. ''guess we can go together than'' ''I suppose we could I already called a taxi, He's going to make us sing together though, you sure you want to go?'' I asked, "that isn't a problem, nice outfit btw.'' ''heh it's my Celestial Five show outfit.'' I said ''It looks great on you.'' He said smiling sweetly at me. ''thanks'' I feel the heat rising towards my cheeks and try to hide the fact that he made me blush. I heard him chuckle next to me and that made me blush even more. What am I doing I'm an Idol I can't have feelings like this. But he so cute and I know he doesn't have a girlfriend. Stupid Asuta you can't be together if the reporters found out about this then your career as an idol is defiantly over. But he hasn't chanced since back then Maybe we could start were we left of before I left. No stop that. "earth to Asuta, hey Asta you're in there." Heh what I'm sorry I was lost in thoughts. What did you say?'' I said blushing even more than before. Stop this Asuta be professional. ''I said that the taxi arrived.'' ''Oh, let's go then.'' He chuckled again. Dammit I'm a terrible idol right now.

**(one awkward and funny ride to Lou's house Later)**

I pushed the door bell and heard the small song. I giggled ''really nothing has chanced has it. ''yeah'' Cole said.  
 **Cole Pov  
** her giggle is so cute. She is even more beautiful than I remember. Stop this Cole. Just because you were a couple back than and because she blushed doesn't man you'll be together again. Besides she's an Idol being in a relationship would be a big scandal and give her a lot of trouble. "Cole You're coming or?'' ''huh'' I was snapped out of my thoughts by my dad seeing him waiting in the door opening. I see Asta behind him trying to hold back her laugh. I smile her appearance may have chanced but she still is the same Asta. I walk in after my dad. He's giving my that look. The I know what's going on and I support this for 200%. That look is followed by the 'you won't get out with this' look. Shit I'm so screwed right now.  
 **Asta pov  
** Lou was giving Cole the 'you're net getting out with this' look. I could see Cole think shit I'm screwed. Those two haven't chanced one bit. ''I'm glad'' ''glad about what dear?'' Lou asked ''huh I said that out loud.'' ''yep you said you were glad. Glad about what?'' Cole asked. "oh, I was thinking how nice it was that you two haven't chanced one bit and that you two seems to get along even better than before'' I said smiling. They were like a second family to me. ''I see, how's being an Idol?'' Lou said. I smiled brightly ''it's great''  
 **Cole pov (I know)  
** When my dad I asked about being an idol. She seemed to shine. Her smile became brighter and her eyes started to sparkle. ''it's amazing, I love being a part of Celestial Five and preforming on stage. I love the fans too, they're so sweet.'' She said ''But Cole how's being a ninja. It must be difficult.''  
"nah it's not that difficult, it's fun,'' I said ''Pff not difficult, you get hurt way to often.'' My dad said. ''really? Anyway, Lou How are you and the royal blacksmiths?'' '' were fine ...

**Time skip to when you're leaving (because I don't want to bore you with Lou's stories)**

It was great seeing you again Lou. Asta Said ''you too Asta take care both of you'' bye dad I said while waving. ''hey, Asuta would you mind if we walked back to your hotel'' 'no not at all' okay great I said we walked back and talked a bit ''hey Asuta why did you come back to Ninjago city.'' 'Cole could you call me Asta, and it's complicated I'm only back for a month until things calm down in Kyoko.' ''oh, I see, you're not going to visit your parents or Jay?'' 'No, I don't plan to, I think I'm going to relaxes a bit Dance and sing a bit until the months over, why?' ''well Jay wants to see you maybe this is your chance to make up.'' 'maybe but it's of no use I'll be leaving, and we won't see each other again, beside I shouldn't get to comfy here that would make leaving a lot more difficult. I plan on them not even knowing that I'm in Ninjago' she said. She sounded sad 'wish I could stay in contact with you, but that would be a lot of trouble.' ''yeah, I guess it could get you in a scandal.'' 'yeah' we continued walking in comfortable silence. We arrived at the hotel. She was just about to go inside. '' hey Asta, can we stay in contact even if it's just for a month?'' I asked expecting a no. 'yes that would be nice'. ''okay, I understand....... wait what?'' there it was again that giggle. Man, I'm falling hard. 'I said we could stay in contact. Here is my number.' She handed me a small paper. 'see you soon Cole' ''yeah'' when I was sure she was inside. I yelled Yess and did a fist pump in the air. I walked in the teashop with a big grin on my face. The guys asked me what happened, and I told them that I ran into an old friend. Lucky Jay wasn't here or else he would have asked if it was Asta.

**Asta pov  
** I went inside and heard ''YESS'' 'he's so cute' I'm going to regret it at the end of the month. I'm falling for him... hard......... again. I went to my room with big smile and started practicing some love songs.  
(dj got us falling in love, shut up and dance and little do you know)

**Alright that was the second chapter. What do you think?  
I would love feedback on what I can do better.  
**

**some short info. I dislike A/N when I'm reading so I will Put all those in my doodle book stupid and bad stuff. The really important ones I will Also put on my Tumblr: ikbrenda.  
**

**that's all then bye readers till the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3 The texts

**Hey ninja readers. So, this is chapter 3 hope you enjoy it.**

**Asta pov:**

It's been a week since I met Cole. We've been texting each other ever since and I know I'm digging my own grave. Because this is going to make leaving in 3 weeks a lot more difficult. I was just about to go to bed when I heard my phone. I checked to see it was a message from Cole. I start to smile ''shit what is he doing to me''   
**( C = Cole, A = Asta )**

C: Hey Asuta  
A: Hey Cole. I thought I told you to call me Asta.  
C: You did.  
A: Okay. Why'd you text me?  
A: I was about to go to bed.  
C: This early??

I checked the clock it was 9 o'clock but in Kyoko it would be 11 right now.   
A: I'm not used to the different times yet.  
A: in Kyoko it's 11PM right now.  
C: Oh, well I wanted to ask if we could meet just u & me?  
  


**Cole pov:**

**''** shit why did I put it like that who else would go with us?'' I whispered  
A: hihi who else would go with us?  
  
''I'm an Idiot'' ''that's true!'' Kai yelled from the other side of the room. ''who are you texting?'' Lloyd asked. ''no one special" I said. I hope they believe me. "Hey, give my phone back!'' ''let's see... Who is My Little Idol?'' Jay asked ''I said that she is no one special.'' I said trying to get my phone back from Jay. But he threw it to Kai. Shit. ''so, it's a she, she is little, an Idol and you don't want us to know who she is.'' Kai stated ''Yes, no, maybe and definitely yes.'' I respond. ''that can only mean she's your girlfriend.'' Zane said ''no, she isn't. now give my phone back.'' ''oh, you asked if she could meet you'' Lloyd said who now had my phone. ''She is asking where you want to meet. You should tell her to come here so we can meet her.'' Jay said ''no you won't!'' ''too late'' Lloyd said as he threw my phone to Jay again. I give up. ''Oh, she responded hmm...'' Jay said. Kai stood next to him and went on in a stupid girly voice. ''You now I can't do that Cole. I told you why when we saw each other at your dads last time remember.'' Kai looked confused. Lloyd went to stand on the other side of Jay. ''She met your dad?'' Jay asked. ''so that is why you were smiling when you came back'' Lloyd said. ''that means she is the old friend you saw again after years'' Kai said. I sighed ''yeah that's her.'' ''Oh, she replied again'' Jay said ''Maybe we can meet somewhere else. I don't now if you have it in Ninjago but at home we have this Dorayaki it is some sort of pancake patties with sweet filling.'' ''they are my favorite'' Lloyd continued ''is there some place like that sells something here in Ninjago. Maybe we can go there together.'' ''Hmm what should we respond?'' Kai said. ''Hey, Zane do we have some place like that? I would like to try those as well.'' Jay asked. ''we only have one place that sells Dorayaki since It comes from Florala. The shop is called

Kyokiko. The owner is from Kyoko a city in Florala and he took the recipe with him and sells them in Ninjago's shopping street.'' Zane said. ''From Kyoko?'' Jay asked in disbelieve. ''Yes, Dorayaki is sold the most in Kyoko. It's the dish that represent Kyoko.'' ''I'll tell her to meet us there'' Kai said ''Us?'' I asked ''yes us we are going with you to meet this girl'' great she is going to hate me ones she sees Jay. Thinking about Jay he's really quiet since Zane began about Kyoko. He looks troubled. ''Oh, she responds... ehem...'' Girly voice again. '' really that's awesome. But I don't know where the shopping street is. Could you come pick me up at the hotel then we can walk there together. Maybe I can even buy some souvenirs for when I go back in 3 weeks. I'm sure Tide and Ally would want some.''   
C: sure thing. What room are you than we come pick you up at 11 in the morning after training okay?  
A: Huh We??  
C: I mean I come pick you up he he.  
"almost blew it'' Kai said Girly voice Lloyd said: ''My room is room 502 at the top floor of the hotel. There are only 2 rooms, so you can't miss it.'' ''Oh, you have to ask a card for the elevator. I will make sure there's one at the front desk for you. Just say your come to Pick Asuta Star from Tsuno Production......" "WAIT WHAT'' Jay yelled ''well shit'' I said. ''This girl we're talking to is my sister!!'' ''Maybe...'' I said. ''You know she was here since last week and you haven't told me.'' 'I' ''You know I wanted to see her. But no, you kept her all to yourself'' 'Jay' ''don't you think she wants to see me and my parents as well.'' ''no, she doesn't want to'' I said. ''What?!" ''he said she doesn't'' Zane said only to be cut off by Jay ''No, I heard that what do you mean she doesn't?'' ''the reason why she won't come here is you'' ''What?'' ''she doesn't want to see you Jay. She is only here for a month and when I asked her if she was going to visit you or your parents she said she didn't want to see you.'' ''What? Why?'' Jays asked in disbelieve with a hint of sadness in his voice. ''I guess Because of what happened before she left.'' ''Oh, how do you know about what happened?'' Jays asked ''Because she went to my after it happened to cry before we left for the airport. We broke up after that'' ''Oh, so she is still mad about that. I want to make up though. I missed her a lot and I didn't meant a word from what I said back then.'' Jay said he sounded defeated. ''why did you broke up?'' Lloyd asked ''Because she was going to be an idol. Dating would be a scandal and scandals are poison to an idol.'' I respond then I looked at Jay who seemed even more sad than before ''she wanted to stay here for a month without you or your parents knowing that she was in Ninjago. But the company told you so that didn't work. She is staying in the hotel next to here. I Saw her when I came back from the cake shop after you and Nya came back from your date.'' ''She did see you and she recognized you.'' ''Guess I didn't recognize her though.'' ''She is still the same Asta. She just looks like Asuta. That's the only difference.'' I said smiling. ''doesn't matter does it. We are going to see her tomorrow at 11 and then you and your sister can make up. Cole can Introduce his girlfriend to us and we can go to that shop all together. Win win right?'' Kai said ''yeah and we can ask her about killer ladies.'' Lloyd said ''Yeah, I guess'' Jay said. Asta is going to be really mad at me tomorrow. ''here is your phone'' Lloyd said as he handed me my phone.  
I read the messages. That were left.  
A: Alright see you tomorrow at 11 then  
A: don't tell Jay  
A: I'm going to bed now  
A: see ya  
  
C: sleep tight.  
I sighed she is going to kill me. Might as well go to bed too.  
  


**Asta pov  
** I smile as I go downstairs to the front desk. ''Someone is going to pick me up tomorrow he needs a card for the elevator on the name Asuta Star from Tsuno production. His name will be Cole Brookstone.'' ''alright miss Star we will have an elevator pass ready for him tomorrow. How late will he come?'' the girl at the desk said ''Around 11 in the morning.'' ''Okay I have noted it. It should be ready for him tomorrow.'' Her name plate said that her name was Elly. ''Thank you, Elly.'' ''No problem miss Star.'' She reminds me of Ally. I puss the button for the top floor and put my card to the scanner. ''I miss her and the others. What would they be doing right now?'' I go into my room to my bed. ''they are most likely dealing with my problems. What kind of souvenirs would they like?'' ''Kylie would like something that has to do with cooking, Sol would want something to eat. But I don't think the food would stat nice in the plane. It's a 6-hour flight after all.'' Hmm. What to get Ally. '''maybe some ninja things, she always loved myths and legends maybe some of Ninjago's legends on a scroll in the old writhing of our ancestors.'' Yeah, she would like that. ''and then only Ty is left. I think he would like some ninja related games.'' That is a lot of different stuff though. Hope Cole doesn't mind shopping. ''he didn't really minded before when we were dating so I don't think it's a problem.'' I looked at the desk next to my bed and saw my plane ticket. ''I shouldn't get too close to him. I know I'm going to miss him when I leave but I shouldn't make this any harder on myself.'' The way we've been texting was like I never left at all. ''arrgg'' I said while letting myself fall on the bed. ''I shouldn't like him. I'm an idol. There are enough problems without me falling in love. I can't get involved with a scandal like that.'' Maybe it isn't a good idea to go out with Cole tomorrow. ''can't ditch him like that though. That's would just be rude.'' ''I should just go to bed'' so I went to bed and fell asleep dreaming about Cole when we were together, and I wasn't an idol yet.

**Well what do you think. Hyped for the date tomorrow and ready to face Jay. This was the third chapter already thanks to the few people who read this never though anyone would.  
Bye Bye Ninja readers. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4 Making up

**Hey Ninja readers hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Asta pov.  
** I woke up early today and decided that I wanted to keep in shape. So, I was going to pick up my morning run again. ''but where can I run without getting lost? I should ask the front desk.'' I picked up my phone and earphone and went to the front desk. ''Good morning miss Asuta. You're up early.'' greeted Elly. ''Hello Elly, I was going for a morning run to keep in shape while being here. But I don't know a place where I can go.'' ''well you could go to the park nearby. A lot of people run there.'' ''that's a great idea. But I don't know where the park is.'' ''we could assign someone to go there with you. To make sure you don't get lost. It could even be a trainer if you want.'' Elly said ''that sounds great could you assign me a trainer for every other day for the rest of my stay?'' I asked ''Of course.'' Elly said as she wrote something down in the quest book and then called someone over. ''when and where would you like to have your breakfast?'' ''Can you sent it to my room after I come back from my run.'' ''Of course'' then a tall man came over to the desk and introduced himself as the trainer ''hi I'm Nick it's nice to meet you miss.'' ''It's nice to meet you I'm Asuta Star.'' I turned to Elly who was blushing ''Could you have someone prepare a bath for me for when I came back I will eat the food after that.'' ''Ohh ah of course miss Asuta'' She said avoiding Nick's eyes. My shipping senses are tinteling. ''miss Star what is your normal training regime?'' Nick asked ''A morning run early in the morning followed by a nice bath and breakfast. Some stretch exercises and then some dance practice trough the day.'' ''Okay I see, and you do the run every other day?'' Nick asked ''Yes, I only need someone to show me where to run and to time me.'' I said professional ''At home me and the team had our private trainer so that wasn't a problem.'' ''I see'' Nick said ''Shall we go then miss Star?'' "yes, lets go.''  
  


**Cole pov.  
** Me and the others just finished sunrise exercise. And Jay was excited to see Asta, Kai and Lloyd were thinking of what questions to ask about killer ladies and what to buy. Zane was picking to best route to the shop and Nya was doing some girl stuff I suppose. ''Maybe we can do something nice after were done eating'' Lloyd said. Then a though popped into my head ''We should take our swim trunks with us.'' I said. ''Why?'' Jay asked. ''Because Asta told me that there is this large bubble bad in her hotel room in which you can fit 10 people.'' ''Oh, that sound awesome!'' Kai said. We al chanced into our swimsuits and left the tea shop it was Sunday, so the tea shop was closed. We went inside the hotel and the hall was huge. There were 2 fountains on ether side of the hall. 2 big looking elevators, 4 big tv screens on the walls and a big front desk with two girls talking to quest and writing in a book, on the wall behind the desk were a lot of keys and cards. Next to the desk was a door with staff only on it. I took out my phone to text Asta that we were in the hall while Kai went to the front desk to get the elevator card. ''Hello sir, can I help you?'' ''Yes, I want the elevator card Asta left for us here" ''What is your name?'' ''Huh I'm Kai smith'' ''Sorry there is no one with the name Asta in this hotel. Have a nice day sir.'' Kai came back and said ''That woman said there was no one with the name Asta in this hotel'' I signed ''She is here under the name Asuta Star from Tsuno productions'' ''Oh'' ''well I try that then'' Jay said, and he walked to the front desk. ''Hello sir, can I help you?'' 'Yes, we're here to pick Asuta Star up. She left an elevator card here for us.' ''What is your name sir?'' 'I'm Jay Walker.' She checked her book and shook her head. ''sorry sir but There isn't a card here from miss Star for You.'' ''Have a nice day sir'' 'what?' Jay walked back to us. 'she said there wasn't a card for me here.' I looked at the text and realized something. ''You sure this is the right hotel Cole?'' Lloyd asked ''Yes, I do'' I said as I walked to the front desk ''Hello miss I'm Cole Brookstone and I'm here to pick Asuta Star from Tsuno productions up.'' ''Hello sir, let me get the elevator card for you'' ''Thank you miss'' ''here you go sir she is at the top floor in room 502. You can't miss it.'' ''Thank you miss'' ''your welcome'' she said as I walked to the others. ''why did she give it to you?'' Jay asked. 'because she left it with my name. she is famous they can't give it to everyone. Now let's go to the top floor.'' We went inside the elevator and went to the top floor. We ended in a massive hallway with big windows at the end. We walked to the windows and we the view was amazing. ''wow'' 'you can see almost all of Ninjago city from here.' When I looked back I saw that there were only 2 doors in the hall 'That entire space for 2 rooms' ''wow'' we walked to the doors and opened the one with the board 502 Asuta Star Tsuno entertainment productions on it. We went inside this massive room with indeed a big bubble bad. A huge tv screens with game console, a lot of instruments and a lot of other stuff we saw Asta looking at a piece of paper and I told the guys to be silence as I walked over to her she seemed deep in thought.

**Asta pov.  
** Just got out of my bath and finished eating my healthy but yummy breakfast. I wasn't eating to much since Cole was going to pick me up in less than 10 minutes. I decided to look outside trough the big windows and think a bit. ''I really did miss Cole but now I miss Ty, Sol, Ally and Kylie a lot.'' ''I shouldn't forget to buy them something. I should make a list.'' I looked for some paper and wrote down.

Tide: ninja games  
Sol: Some Ninjago snacks  
Ally: scroll with legends from Ninjago  
Kylie: some special Ninjago recipes.  
Manager: Some new songs  
Asuta: Inspiration for new songs  
(Cole):??

''What would he like. Hmm. Oh! Maybe some traditional weapons from Kyoko. I'm sure that shop owner has some." I was so in thought that I didn't hear the door. ''I'm sure Cole would love it.'' ''What will I love?'' ''Whaah!!'' I kicked the person behind me where the sun doesn't shine ''Ouch'' I heard the person said. ''Wait Cole...OMG ( _Words that are typed sideways are in flora's (the language they speak in Florala) I'm so sorry''_ ''What did she say?'' someone asked. I turned around to be greeted by 3 guys and 1 girl. ''She said she was sorry but in flora's'' The guy in white said. I looked at them confused. Cole got up ''Asuta this are the ninja's. The one in white is Zane, the red one is Kai, the guy in green is Lloyd and...'' Cole looked around ''and the girl is Nya. Kai sister and... Jay's Girlfriend.'' I looked shocked why were they here ''Guys this is Asta, Jay's twin sister better known as Asuta Star from C-Five.'' ''It's nice to meet you.'' They all said in unison. ''It's nice to meet you too I Guess.'' I turned to Cole ''Why are they here'' I asked I was worried and mad. ''Well they stole my phone last night and texted you. They wanted to meet you and if I said no the would have just followed us around so there wasn't a choice.'' I was mad if they are here then Jay must be too. ''Cole I told you I didn't wanted to meet anybody especially'' ''I know I know'' Cole said ''But I had no choice.'' ''I knew this was a bad idea.'' I said then I saw the guy in blue who I didn't wanted to see. We locked eyes and he looked really happy for a second until he saw my eyes. I was mad and sad and a lot of confusing emotions. ''Asta..'' Jay started. "I turned to Cole and said ''Why?'' ''Asta I'm sor.'' I cut him off '' _I should have known this would happen, should have been professional. I don't want to see him. Dammit''_ I was talking in flora. Jay came closer to me with hope in his eyes. I was at my breaking point '' _Dammit Why!?''_ I missed him. I missed Jay. I was about to cry. I can't do this it will only hurt me more when I must leave '' _Go away.''_ I said before realizing that I was talking flora's ''Asta I'm sorry I shouldn't have said all those things before you left. I didn't mean it. I missed you.'' Jay said, _"No dammit go away''_ And I fell the tears roll down my cheeks '' _shit''_ Jay then hugged me saying I'm sorry for at least 50 times. _"I'm screwed"_ When I calmed down enough to be able to talk English again I said ''I missed you too'' and I hugged him back. After a few minutes I broke the hug and looked at Cole I spoke in Flora's knowing that he could understand what I was about to say '' _I'm not done with you yet.''_ '' _shit''_ he mumbled under his breath. Then my stomach growled. And Cole snickered ''You hungry'' ''Yeah let's go'' I said walking towards the door. When we were outside the hotel the ninja formed their dragons while I looked in awe. ''wow''. ''Come on Asta you're riding with me.'' ''Okay'' Cole helped me on the dragon. And they started to fly. I put my arms around Cole's waist to make sure I wouldn't fall off. ''I won't ever let you fall'' Cole whispered. ''Should I let go then.'' ''No'' though so.

( **time skip till you're at shopping street)**

we landed in some alleyway the ninja tried to hide there faces. I could see they were no experts with fans. Since I'm an Idol I know how to handle these things. There could be reporters that followed me here to find out what happened, so I hid my face as well. "Zane where is Kyokiko?'' Cole asked ''not to far at the end of the street on the left.'' Zane responded ''Alright let's go'' Lloyd said. When we entered the restaurant all the smells from home hit my nose. ''hmm I miss Kyoko.'' ''Isn't that you?'' Kai asked pointing to a poster on the wall with Celestial Five on it. ''Yeah It is.'' I walked over to the poster.

''the one on the left end is Ally Star. Next to her is Tide Storm. On the right end is Kylie Star and next to her is Sol Storm. And in the middle is me Asuta Star.'' I said while pointing at the 5 persons on the poster. ''This poster is old. I think it's from our starting days when practically no one knew who we were." Wow I miss those guys.

**So, this was the fourth chapter. I kinda used this chapter to introduce C-Five. Next chapter 5 The Date... Hope you enjoyed it. Would still like feedback (because I don't think I'm that good).  
Bye bye Ninja readers**


	5. Chapter 5 the date...?

**Cole pov.  
** we looked around the shop/café. The song on the background sounded familiar to me. I looked at Asta and she seemed to be talking/singing to herself. ''This is one of C-Five songs isn't it?'' ''Yes it is she responded **(I was listening to Stole the show while writing it fits well)** ''I wrote it when we were losing popularity. It's one of my favorites.'' She said. ''It sounds great. Not sure what your singing thought.'' Kai said. ''It has a lot of meaning to us.'' In that moment an old man came up to us. ''Can I help you?'' he asked while looking around the group. ''Yes we would like some _dorayaki_ please. Their my favorite.'' Asta said while taking of her hood. ''wow you look exactly like Asuta. Of course you can get some _Dorayaki._ '' Asta looked at the man before saying in flora's '' _thank you very much, could you turn the volume of the music on a little bit this is my favorite song.''_ The man looked shocked ''Of course.'' Asta smiled and the man left ''What did you ask him?'' Jay asked. I asked if he could turn up the music Asta said. Just then the music became louder. Asta smiled ''he seems to be a fan of C-five and I like hearing my own music. 10 minutes later the man come back with some strange looking cookies which I assume are the dorayaki.

Asta picked one and took a bite. ''Mmm. Just as good as at home.'' The rest of us took one too. ''This taste weird'' Lloyd said. ''What kind of filling is this?'' Red bean paste Asta and the old man said at the same time. ''well it doesn't taste bad.'' Nya said. ''Excuse me miss Asuta could I get an autograph its not everyday that a famous idol from home comes into my café.'' ''Of course'' Asta signed the man's paper. ''Can I take a Picture of all of you?'' ''Ummm I don't'' Asta started. ''Of course'' Kai said. The man took a picture ''So Miss Asuta why are you in Ninjago city?'' ''I'm here to visit family while we have a break in Kyoko.'' ''I see.'' ''You can't post that photo you just took.'' the man looked just as confused as me and the ninja's ''Why not miss?'' ''Every photo in which a member of C-Five is in has to go through Tsuno productions before being published'' Asta said professionally. ''Oh I understand the Idol prevent scandal rules.'' ''exactly'' Asta said. ''Is there anything else I can help you and your friends with miss Asuta?'' ''You wouldn't happen to have some _Sata andagi or Monaka_ would you?'' she asked. ''I do, you want some?'' ''Yes please.''

**After we all left the shop Asta pov.  
** 'can we do some shopping. I need to buy some stuff.' ''Sure'' Cole said ''Jay can you come with me. I need some stuff.'' Nya asked ''Um sure''. Hey, Zane, where do they sell the best candy?'' '''Down the street.'' ''Great let's go!'' ''Yeah'' And Lloyd, Kai and Zane left. Leaving me and Cole alone. ''So, what do you need?'' 'hmm' I showed him the list.

Tide: ninja games  
Sol: Some Ninjago snacks  
Ally: scroll with legends from Ninjago  
Kylie: some special Ninjago recipes.  
Manager: Some new songs  
Asuta: Inspiration for new songs

''well I don't know a shop where they sell inspiration, but I Know where we can buy some typical Ninjago stuff such as legends and recipes.'' 'well let's go there then. Maybe I can find some inspiration looking around.'  
 **Time skip to when your done shopping.  
** we all met up in the alleyway and went to the hotel. When we were inside. ''Do you really have a bubble bad in your room?'' 'yes' I said while walking over to the elevator. We all went to my room. ''Still impressive'' the guys took off their shirts and went in the bubble bad while I stood back with Nya. 'are you really Jay's girlfriend?' I asked her ''Yes I really like him. He's really funny.'' She sounded nervous as if I would forbid her to see my brother 'good answer. You seem nice. I'm happy Jay found someone.' She signed in relief I smiled. ''I'm happy I got to meet you Asta, Jay's really happy to be on good sides with you again.'' 'yeah... me too...' until I have to leave. We went over to the guys to see Cole trying to drown Kai. 'what happened here?' ''Nothing'' 'Okay...' just as I was about to ask someone else.my phone started to ring. I looked who it was to see it was my manager. ' _shit_ '.  
 **Phone conversation A = Asuta, M = Manager.**

_''I will.''_ Dammit I fell to my knees. ''Asta you okay?'' "sis?'' 'I'm screwed if they ever find out.' ''Find what out what?'' Kai said I stood up. 'No single word about knowing me.' ''Why not?'' 'I'm only Jay's sister who all of you never met.' I turned to Cole 'you only know me because of your dad. We never had a relationship okay?' ''I understand but why is the answer to reporters so important right now?'' 'because reporters are coming here to find out more about the accident and they found photos of us. If they ask about the photo say that Lou made us practice posing.' ''got it.'' 'you guys have to leave. Cole give my number to Jay, so we can stay in contact. Ones the problem with the reporters is finished we'll see each other again.' ''Alright got it. Good luck with avoiding the scandals.'' 'thanks Cole. See you guys later.' ''bye Asta'' 'It's Asuta' ''Okay'' they all left _'I'm in so much trouble if this leaks'_ I touched my shoulder it still hurts. _'can't let them know that'_

_A: Hi manager  
_ I was scared to dead it's never good news if she calls out of nothing. _  
M: Asuta how are you doing there.  
A: I'm fine how is the rest?  
M: they're fine no worries. Listen about the accident.  
A: Yes?  
_I got if possible even more scared. and I think Cole noticed cause he looked concerned. _  
M: They went through the doctor files and found out about your shoulder, but they have no proof. So far they went to each member to get or make proof by testing their injuries. We got notice that your location been leaked. Some die-hard reporters are on their way to you. They know in which hotel you're staying in and their coming for you. You have to be careful.  
A: I understand. I will watch out for them.  
M: good next thing while the reporters were digging for scandals they found photos of you most likely before you became an Idol with some guys. The others have said that one of them was your brother, but they don't know about the other guy. Which resulted in 4 different stories. They are going to ask you about him. They are thinking that you are involved in a secret relationship. And that your not devoted to your fans.  
A: that's most likely the picture of the son of my dance teacher. There is one problem though.  
M: what is?  
A: he used to be my boyfriend.  
M: what!! That's troublesome.  
A: we broke up when I left deciding it would be for the best. I haven't seen or talked to him the entire time i was in Kyoko.  
M: Okay we may be able to hide that fact if he doesn't tell the reporters.  
A: He won't he knows how much poison scandals are to idols.  
M: Okay that's good._  
A: that doesn't mean his friends do.  
M: Shit fix it Asuta  
A: I will don't worry  
M: You didn't get close to anyone did you?  
A: ehm. I was in for it now. There is no way this is going to end well for me and everybody in this room. I looked around nervously. I locked eyes with Cole.he still looked concerned. I gave him a small smile. Here goes nothing.   
_M: Asuta Star Walker_. I'm so screwed. I have to face the most scary thing there is in live. My angry manager. I can do this. here goes.  
 _A: Okay I met up with Cole, the son of my dance teacher and his friends and with my twin brother Jay Okay._ I said real fast. with hope that she didn't hear everything.  
 _M: Well shit Asuta_  
Well shit she did.  
 _A: I know._  
M: fix it and be prepared.  
she ended the call before I could respond. She was going to call tomorrow for a check up.

_'I will.'_ Dammit I fell to my knees. ''Asta you okay?'' "sis?'' 'I'm screwed if they ever find out.' ''Find what out what?'' Kai said. I stood up. 'No single word about knowing me.' ''Why not?'' 'I'm only Jay's sister who all of you never met.' I turned to Cole 'you only know me because of your dad. We never had a relationship okay?' ''I understand but why is the answer to reporters so important right now?'' 'because reporters are coming here to find out more about the accident and they found photos of us. If they ask about the photo say that Lou made us practice posing.' ''got it.'' 'you guys have to leave. Cole give my number to Jay, so we can stay in contact. Ones the problem with the reporters is finished we'll see each other again.' ''Alright got it. Good luck with avoiding the scandals.'' 'thanks Cole. See you guys later.' ''bye Asta'' 'It's Asuta' ''Okay'' they all left _'I'm in so much trouble if this leaks'_ I touched my shoulder it still hurts. _'can't let them know that'_

**Jay pov.**

'Cole what was that about?' ''Being in relationships is poison to idols. That's why we had to leave. Reporters from Kyoko are coming to Ninjago. So she must be careful.'' ''Okay but what has that to do with us?'' Kai asked ''If it's found out she used to be in a relationship with me that's a scandal and that could end her careers. and if you guys tell her it will be even worse.'' 'Oh Okay' ''Here is her number.'' Cole gave me a paper with a number on it. 'thanks' I hope that she will be fine. I'm worried about her. I don't want her career, her dream to end. ''we forgot to ask her about killer ladies!'' Lloyd said suddenly. ''now westill don't know about the second season.'' ''NO!!''

**And that was chapter 5. Wow never thought I would write this. Anyway hope you enjoy it. In the next chapter we will find out what the accident was. Chapter 6 The accident. It's going to be a flashback chapter.  
Bye bye ninja readers.**


	6. Chapter 6 The accident

**Flashback to 3 weeks ago. No one pov.**

We were practicing for the upcoming concert. The song that played was supernatural. The newest song Asuta wrote. They all loved it and went full out on practicing. When they were done their manager came in. ''hey guys I have great news. The list for the songs is set. Here you go.'' As he handed the idols the list. You could see them become more excited. ''let's see. We start with our instruments and then switch after a thousand years.'' Asuta said. ''that's good then our instruments won't be in the way of our dancing.'' Tide said. ''Only five songs with instrument and the other ten without.'' Ally noticed ''so it seems'' ''you're the show stopper of the festival, me and the staff came up with the best set up possible to hype the fans even more.'' The manager said. ''alright let's practice the entire thing then.'' Asuta said and grabbed her guitar. ''alright''

**Time skip to the last song**

Asuta started singing:

Darling, darling, oh, turn the lights back on now  
Watching, watching, as the credits all roll down  
Crying, crying, you know we're playing to a full house, house  
No heroes, villains, one to blame  
While wilted roses fill the stage  
And the thrill, the thrill is gone  
Our debut was a masterpiece  
But in the end for you and me

Ally and Kylie joined in:  
Oh, the show, it can't go on  
We used to have it all, but now's our curtain call  
So hold for the applause, oh  
And wave out to the crowd, and take our final bow  
Oh, it's our time to go, but at least we stole the show

Then they all song together:  
At least we stole the show  
At least we stole the show  
At least we stole the show  
At least we stole the show  
At least we stole the show

Then Asuta sang alone again:  
Darling, darling, you know that we are sold out  
This is fading, but the band plays on now  
We're crying, crying, so let the velvet roll down, down  
  


This time Sol and Tide joined in:  
No heroes, villains, one to blame  
While wilted roses fill the stage  
And the thrill, the thrill is gone  
Our debut was a masterpiece  
Our lines we read so perfectly  
But the show, it can't go on

Then they all sang together:  
We used to have it all, but now's our curtain call  
So hold for the applause, oh  
And wave out to the crowd, and take our final bow  
Oh, it's our time to go, but at least we stole the show  
At least we stole the show  
At least we stole the show  
At least we stole the show  
Stole the show

Then Asuta finished the song alone:  
At least we stole the show  
Stole the show  
At least we stole the show

Then they played the final accord and the song was over.  
Asuta stepped in front of the group. ''that went great. The concert is in two days. We can do this. I got to go now. We're filing the seventh episode of the second season of killer ladies. I see you guys at dinner in the dorm.'' ''alright'' and ''have fun'' ''thanks guys.'' Asuta left and the others went to chance and relaxes. ''Asuta is the only one with work today huh?'' Tide said. ''yep we are free to do whatever we want till our radio show tonight.'' Kylie responded. ''I still can't believe the show was sold out in less than 30 minutes.'' Sol said excitedly. ''Yeah this all feels like a dream come true.'' Ally said. ''what do you guys want to eat?'' Kylie asked. ''Oohh I want omurice.'' ''yeah that sounds great'' ''Alright than we have omurice as dinner tonight.''

**Time skip to at the concert Asuta pov**

''hello everybody. Are you enjoying yourself.'' Ally asked. The screams from fans filled my ears. I love the rush from being on stage for thousands of fans. ''can't hear you'' Sol said just to rill them up even more. ''are all of you ready for our new song?'' Tide said. ''Alright then'' Kylie said. ''well here it comes then.'' I said ''Please listen to supernatural.'' We began to sing and dance. It was time for the next song and while we were grabbing our instruments I asked ''Who of you have watched killer ladies?'' almost everyone screamed me! ''Well be ready because the next season might come out sooner or later.'' ''now please enjoy the show. As we went trough the songs. My song was next. Well not exactly my song. I used to share it with Cole my ex-boyfriend. I missed him a lot. Special for today. My and the others rewrote the song to flora's ''Who wants to hear a new song?'' Sol asked. ''Well it isn't exactly new know is it?'' Tide said. ''For them it is though.'' Ally said. ''Shouldn't we focus on the music?'' Kylie asked. We all laughed. I might miss Cole but I wouldn't chance a thing. ''Alright are you all ready for a thousand years.'' It is a solo. My solo to be exact.

We started playing our instrument and I got ready to sing. I took a deep breath and started

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you\  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
One step closer  
One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

As we were playing the last chords. We suddenly heard all kinds of explosions and then I felt a lot of pain. I couldn't breath as if someone was closing my lungs. I felt that I was blown back into the back of the stage and the little bit of air that was left in me was blown out by the forge. I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder like someone stabbed me repeatedly. And then everything went black.

**No ones pov  
**

After the air had cleared up. A team went to look for the members of C-Five who were hit the most. We soon found all members but Asuta. The other members were already on their way to the hospital when we finally found her she was buried under a lot of stones and other material she was covered in her own blood that come out of her shoulder. The cut was most likely from the broken lights behind her. We send her to the hospital. And all we could do was hope. The news wrote this of as the end of C-Five careers. But the next day all the members were awake besides Asuta. They have been lucky that they were more in the back when the explosion happened. The day after Asuta woke up the wound on her shoulder wasn't as bad as it had seemed, and she should be fine within 2 months. The research to what had happened was concluded the day after Asuta woke up. It was on purpose. Someone wanted to harm Celestial five the police advised to not preform on stage until they found the person who planed all this. And that all the members of C-Five should watch out and go to different hidden locations because staying in the dorm would be to dangerous. All the reporters wanted to know what really happened, but the police advised not to tell anyone until the problem was solved. Lucky for the members it was summer break so that meant no school. All the members parted they all went to visit family. Even Asuta Who hadn't had any contact with her family since she left.  
  


**End flashback Asta pov**

They still haven't found who did it and now my location is all over the place. ''I should be careful.'' Thinking back to that day made me uncomfortable and scared. I was afraid whoever did this would come here and try to kill me again. ''Maybe I should tell Jay and Cole. They could help right. Keep an eye open. For possible danger.'' But no one is supposed to know. ''I would feel a lot saver if they know.'' ''I should just go to sleep.'' I kept thinking about that day and couldn't fall asleep when I finally fell asleep I had a nightmare about what happened.

**Well that was chapter 6. And this is the reason why she came back to Ninjago  
Hope you liked it let's see what happens in Chapter 7 Telling them.  
How will Jay and Cole react? What will they do? See you soon in chapter 7.**

**Bye bye ninja readers**


	7. Telling them

__

**Cole pov**

We were watching Asta's latest show so far it was great. Then a familiar melody played. I know this song. It was our song. The song me and Asta used to sing together. A thousand years. She chanced a bit, so she could sing it alone. She song it beautiful but then all of the sudden there were explosions. We saw Asta being blown back right before the camera fell and broke. ''what was that!'' ''why didn't she tell me. She must be hurt and traumatized!'' Jay was rambling and was clearly worried. I was worried to. 'so that is the accident that she was talking about. That's why she is here in Ninjago to recover without the reporters knowing.' I said. ''how can you be calm about this. She is hurt.'' Jay said looking mad at me. ''Maybe not. She doesn't show signs of being hurt.'' Zane said. ''I guess, sorry Cole'' 'it's okay you're worried about her. I'm too.' I said. I really did understand but if it would have been something really bad she would have told us. ''I didn't look like an accident.'' Lloyd said. Hmm. ''I found something online." Kai said. ''It isn't much but'' ''Read up Kai. I want to know what happened to my sister'' ''Alright it says here that the company said that there was a problem with the equipment under and around the stage. There is also a hospital report.'' Kai said, 'Well what does it say?' ''I don't know. It's in another language'' Kai said and handed his phone to Zane. ''It says that all of the members went into the hospital unconsciousness most of them woke up the next day. Kylie and Ally had some bruises on there legs. Solomon and Tide had some bruises on their arms. Asuta Star Walker woke up the day after the rest. She is said to have an injury on her shoulder. It says that it seemed worse than it was and that no permanent damage was done and that it has to recover well if she wants to use her shoulder again. They all left the hospital the following evening.'' Zane translated for us. 'that means that if it doesn't heal right she won't be able to preform and that's why she came here to hide it from all the reporters.' ''makes sense but was it really an accident.'' ''yeah if the equipment wasn't good then why did they preform?'' Jay asked 'that's easy they don't want to disappoint their fans. The support and well being is everything for an idol.' I explained.

**Asta pov.**

What I was going to tell. Will come later. My manager just called telling me to start the chat with the others. **As=Asuta, K=Kylie, S= Sol, T=Tide & A=Ally. **  
_A: Asuta!!_  
K, T & S: Hey Asuta.  
As: Hey guys how are you doing?'  
K: we're fine, how are you? How is your shoulder?  
As: I'm fine. And my shoulder is doing good too.  
S: that's great.  
T: the reporters are coming your way have you seen any yet?  
As: no, not yet. You guys know anything about the police research?  
K: No more. Than you.  
S: He/She could be coming your way.  
T: Yeah will you be okay?  
A: yeah Ace?  
As: I'll be fine I think  
A: and what if he/she does show up. What will you do then?  
As: there is this team here. The ninja forges.  
T: what's with them?  
As: my brother is part of that group. I plan on telling them the truth.  
S: What! Why?  
As: if the person who is responsible really does come here than they can keep an eye open and watch out for him/her.  
K: won't they tell the reporters.  
As: they won't  
T: are you sure?  
As: yes. The guy with black hair from the picture is in the same team. He knows how dangerous it is if things like this slip.  
S: how would he and Who is he?  
As: because his dad is famous here in Ninjago. He knows how dangerous scandals are.  
S: doesn't answer who he is?  
As: he is the son my of dance teacher from when I still lived here. His name is Cole Brookstone.  
T: Okay.  
As: he also is my... ex.  
A: he is your what now!?  
As: we used to be a couple before I left.  
K: and?  
As: we broke up before I left and after the fight with my brother.  
T: why did you break up?  
As: because... we both knew that being in a relationship would bring problems for me. And we wouldn't see each other for gods know how long.  
S: I see.  
K: I guess they can be trusted then.  
T: yeah and if it makes you feel safer then it's a good thing.  
As: thanks you guys.  
A: now something far more important did you buy us anything yet.  
As: I may have.  
S: what is it?  
As: I won't tell you.  
A: ahh come up.  
As: nope.  
As: now we're talking about gifts. I wanted to give Cole and Jay a gift.  
T: and what has that to do with us?  
As: well they have everything from here already, so I wanted to give them something from Kyoko or Florala.  
K: so that's were we come in?  
As: yep, I wanted to give them something typical Flora's and something useful.  
A: what were you thinking about maybe we can send it to you before you have to come back.  
As: I was thinking about traditional weapons from Florala. You know since they are ninja's and everything.  
K: think we can mange that  
T: how much do you need?  
As: one for each member of the team. And two for Jay and Cole.  
K: That is?  
As: a light one with blue for Nya, A red one for Kai, a green one for Lloyd, a white one for Zane. Two nice blue ones for Jay and Two strong, black blades for Cole.  
As: that makes a total of 8 Flora blades.  
K: alright...  
T: we will try to see what we can do.  
As: thanks guys  
Manager has entered **M=Manager  
** All of C-Five: Hey manager  
M: good you're all still logged on.  
M: I have an important announcement.  
K: what is it?  
M: well to stop the suspicion C-Five will have to show itself somewhere. We have to do something, or we will lose all credibility.  
T: alright but what will we do if Asuta's shoulder doesn't heal properly C-Five is done for.   
M: we're gonna make an announcement.  
As: what kind of announcement?  
M: that there is a new location for Tsuno production. To spread our fame. They new location will also bring out the new album Celestial Five is preparing.  
T & S: New album  
As: it was supposed to be a surprise until I finished a few more songs.  
M: yes, but we have no choice.  
K: where is the new location?  
M: it's a location in which we aren't well know yet. In fact, the concept idol isn't very famous there yet, so it is kind of an experiment.   
As: so, where is it. It's out of Florala since idols aren't well know.  
M: It's in Ninjago.  
all but Asuta: we are going to Ninjago?  
S: that is cool.  
T: we're finally going to see where Asuta grow up and got her talent from.  
As: yeah great...  
M: the new location was supposed to open in 2 months. But since it's all ready. It going to be in 2 weeks.  
A: so cool  
As: so the others are going to come here as well.  
M: yes, that is the plan so far. We will to Ninjago next week on Wednesday.  
M: Asuta regarding the second season of killer ladies.  
As: what about it?  
M: they are chancing locations for the next 12 episodes  
M: they are going to film the rest in Ninjago as well. They found some good spot to film at.  
As: alright when will they resume filming?  
M: the filming will start begin next week. I will send you the final script by email so you can practice your lines.  
As: alright.  
M: Tide, Solomon. The TV show you are starring in will have it's last live show the night we are leaving for Ninjago so the both of you will take the flight the next day.  
T & S: okay.  
M: Ally your flogs will continue even in Ninjago. Kylie your cooking program will have a stop till two weeks after we return. The stop will start next week. So tomorrow is the last one before the stop.  
A & K: Alright.  
M: that's all for now.  
Manager logged off  
As: see you guys in 2 weeks I guess  
All of them: bye

I looked up from my phone I should tell Jay or Cole that I'm coming by.  
'I don't have Jay's number yet since he didn't text me yet, so I should call Cole.' I looked in my contact list 'now where is Cole, oh that's right I put him under cake ninja.' I called cake ninja.  
the phone went over and went to voice mail. ''If I haven't picked up that's because I'm either on a mission or left my phone in my room. Try again later.'' 'Well so far for telling them I'm coming.' I left my room and went to the elevator and looked at the hallway. 'I guess I will have to share my room with the girls while the boys take the room on the other side.' The elevator arrived, and I went down. I said hi to the guy who was behind the front desk. "hello miss.'' ''hello'' I looked outside. There were already a few reporters I walked back to the front desk. 'Is there a back door that I can use?' ''I'm sorry miss that door is only for the staff. Why do you want to know?'' 'well I saw a few reporters outside and I didn't want to be bother by them.' ''I'm sorry miss.'' 'hello, miss Asuta what going on?' Elly just walked in. ''I wanted to know if there was a back door and if I could use it, so I wouldn't have to deal with the reporters outside.'' 'Of course, you can use the back door miss Asuta the company told us to make sure you wouldn't have to deal with the reporters unless necessary.' Elly said with a smile. The guy seemed embarrassed that he didn't know. ''follow me miss'' the guy said. He took me to the back door. 'thank you' ''of course miss'' he left, and I put my hood and sunglasses on and went through a small alley way to the tea shop and went inside.

I heard the guys in the back. They were rather loud. I smiled. They were carefree. They didn't mind what other people think about them but as an idol I can't allow people to have bad thoughts about me or Celestial Five. 'I'm kind of jealous.' I walked to counter and an old man with a long white beard smiled at me. ''hello miss. Can I help you?'' 'um yes, I'm looking for my brother and his friends. And you wouldn't happen to have some _sakura tea_ would you.' ''I'm not sure if I can help with the first, but we do have _sakura tea_. We even have it imported from Kyoko.'' 'I would like some _sakura tea_ then, and I'm Asuta Walker, my brother is Jay Walker.' ''so, you're the girl my students have been talking about for the past few days. I will have Jay bring your tea to you then.'' 'thank you, kindly sir.' The old man who I assumed was the sensei of the ninja's Cole told me about walked to the back and not even a minute later I heard an ouch as I walked to a nearby table. 'that 'ouch' was definitely Jay.' I smiled. I looked around the shop it was small and rustic. I liked it. ''sensei for who was the tea?'' ''For the lady with the hood and sunglasses" ''who wears sunglasses right now it's cloudy outside?'' Jay said he was clearly annoyed that he had to work. ''Maybe she is famous'' I think that was Kai. ''Deliver the tea!'' ''Ouch! Alright I'm going. Jeez" I giggled this was amusing. Jay walked up to me. ''Here is your tea miss'' 'thank you big brother' we used to call him that since he was 5 minutes older than I was.

''Asta!'' 'shh there are reporters outside.' ''sorry what are you doing here.'' I couldn't help but laugh he looked ridiculous with that tea pot on his head. ''sis what is so funny?'' 'you...... you are... ...' I managed to say between my laughter 'you look ridiculous with that tea pot.' ''hmm'' He looked annoyed but all of the sudden that chanced to a look of mischief. Oh god what is he up to. ''you have to see the others I mean you have to say hi to the others.'' Jay said as he pulled me along to the back. 'wait my tea' ''hey guys look who dropped by.'' As they all turned to my I couldn't keep in my laughter. They all looked so ridiculous. The look of confusion on their faces made it even better. 'Man, those tea pots are great.' They all looked embarrassed. They took them off. And Cole walked over to me. ''what are you doing here?'' 'what not happy to see me.' Cole gave me a look I knew way to good 'fine I'm here because I need to tell and ask you guys.' ''okay we're listening'' Lloyd said. I told them everything about the accident and that it wasn't an accident. I was scared remembering the accident when it was still so fresh was difficult and I started to shake slightly. I think Cole noticed guess he wrapped an arm around my waist as if he wanted to say I'm here I got your back. I told them that my location was out and that the guy/girl responsible could come to Ninjago. And last I told them I was scared of what he or she might do especially now that all the members would come here as well.

''hmm that sure is a lot.'' Lloyd said. ''but if they know where your staying isn't it dangerous to stay in that hotel. You should go somewhere else.'' 'where should I go this is the best hotel in town.' I said. ''hmm maybe we can do some extra patrolling around the hotel to make sure that there aren't any strange things are going on.'' Zane said ''I think that's the only thing we can do.'' Lloyd said. ''Maybe one us can stay with Asta then we can stop that guy if he tries something.'' Jay tried. ''and if he puts down explosions again then the one with her is gone to.'' Cole said but he didn't sound to happy about it. I looked up. He was a little bit taller than me. He looked worried. ''I guess the only thing we can do is patrolling then'' Jay said. He looked really pissed. 'I guess, well I have to go back. I have to practice my lines.' ''lines for what?'' Cole asked. 'For the next few episodes of the second season of killer ladies.' ''So, there is a second season!'' Kai said happy. I looked confused. ''we watched the first season. And we all liked it and wanted to know if it would continue.'' Cole explained. 'I see can't tell you anything but that the second season is on the way. I guess I go then.' ''I'll go with you to check the building for suspicious people and stuff'' Cole said quickly. 'okay then you can help me practice my lines too.' I said with a smile. ''sure'' me and Cole said bye to the others and left.

I pulled Cole into the alley. He looked confused. 'we have to go through the back door. The reporters are at the front door' he nodded, and we went inside Cole looked around the first floor, the fourth floor and the entire top floor. While I looked for 2 scripts to practice my lines with Cole. Cole came back and smiled at me. I love that smile. ''all clear.'' 'great' I smiled at him. He looked dreamy. Dammit I can't fall for him even more can I. I must suppress those emotions. ''What you want me to do?'' Cole asked 'you just have to read the lines from my co-star. We will start with episode 7 since the first 6 episodes are already finished. My Co-star will chance with the scenes sometimes you already know who my character is. I must practice bringing those lines well, so that the people can actually feel them.' I already knew most of the lines well. but they chanced a few things, so I had to bring the lines different. ''alright that means I start with the lines of James, right?'' 'yep' ''alright... _Akari What happened up there? Why are you here? You're not supposed to be here?'' 'I had no choice James I had to run. He wants me dead. He doesn't care about me at all. He never did. And I was stupid.'_ As I read over the script I noticed that they made this scene more romantic then before. ''Do I have to do what the character does?'' 'if it not too much trouble. It would help me practice.' ''alright...'' he took a deep breath and looked me in the eye and slowly raised his hand. _''you're not stupid Akari. You're smart and beautiful. Juke is the one that is stupid.''_ He caressed my cheek and I leaned into the touch only slightly. _'Juke isn't stupid. He is a great man that can't be fooled as easily as I thought he would. I'm the one that's stupid for thinking I could play him and play the undergrounds.'_ His hand left my cheek and Cole looked at the script. _''what do you mean play the underground. Why would you play us?'' 'James I'm sorry. I didn't plan to finish the job. I was doubting. I was falling for Juke and his trap that he played me in. I betrayed the undergrounds.' ''You fell for him?'' 'yes, I did. I'm sorry. I betrayed you, the rest of the team and the undergrounds.' ''I can't believe it.''_ he smiled at me.

_''You didn't betray the undergrounds Akari he tricked you into thinking that you did. So, you would lead him to us.'' 'I brought all of you in danger.'_ Cole no James grabbed my hand. _''you didn't bring us in any danger he was after us and would do anything to find us. We just found out to late and it doesn't matter now.''_ I looked down _'of course, it does.'_ I said. He lifted my chin up to meet his eyes. _''No, it doesn't after all you choose for me.''_ He leaned in closer. ' _'no, I mean you choose for us.''_ The script said that he had to kiss me. But I didn't expect him to kiss me, but he did, and he surprised me. He kissed me full of passions and I found my self kissing back. I missed this. I missed him, and I didn't want to ever let him go again. The script was long forgotten and was now on the floor as Cole put his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck and we deepened the kiss.

**End of the chapter see you guys in chapter 8 What to do?  
Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I didn't think they would kiss at the end didn't meant for them to actual practice the lines of go to the hotel together it just happened. Anyway see you next chapter.  
Bye bye ninja readers.**


	8. Chapter 8 What to do?

**Asta pov.  
** we were kissing. Me and Cole were kissing. I missed this. _''Holy shit!'' ''What the?'' ''ASUTA STAR WALKER.!''_ Cole and I jumped apart. I was blushing like crazy. When I looked where the sound came from I saw my fellow idols on the big screen in a video chat. 'shit'. _''I ship it.''_ Ally said. _"Asuta what were you doing? This isn't the time to form relationships and you know it.''_ My manager said. I looked at Cole he looked just as shocked as me. We locked eyes. His eyes showed that he was happy and sorry at the same time. ''I didn't mean to bring you in trouble.'' He said. 'I know, I didn't know they would video call today.' _''Oh, he is the cute boy from the picture. What was his name again?''_ Ally said. _''I believe his name was Cole, Asuta's ex.''_ Kylie answered Ally. _''Well he doesn't look like her ex. I mean they were kissing in front of our very eyes.''_ Sol said while smirking evilly. _''Yeah and we only called to go over the new songs. Tsk tsk.''_ Tide backed him up. Making it seem as if the were innocent. Cole leaned closer to me and whispered. ''do they know I understand every word they're saying?'' I giggled 'no, they don't. _' ''Asuta what is the meaning of this?''_ My manager asked. He looked like he couldn't take anymore drama. _'well Cole was helping me practice my lines after I told him and the others about what happened.'_ I explained. _''but we got kind of caught up in the scene. And I gave in to what I've wanted to do since I saw her.''_ Cole explained in almost perfect Flora's the others looked shocked that Cole spoke Flora's ' _'You speak flora's?''_ My manager asked surprised. _''Yes, I do. My mom was from Ryobi in Florala. She taught me and Asuta how to speak it.''_ Cole explained. _''well that explains the slight accent you and Asuta have.''_ Kylie said. _''Wait does that mean you understood what we said in the beginning?''_ Sol asked he looked terrified. As if he had said that he had murdered someone. _''Yes I did''_ Cole said proudly. I smirked. _'but why did you guys call?' ''Don't try to chance the subject Asuta. You're not supposed to be in a relationship.''_ My manager said sternly. I was silence. And then Cole surprised all of us by saying. ' _'I know she isn't supposed to be in a relationship. But I missed her a lot.''_ He turned to me and continued in English ''And I still love you Asta.'' I was being torn in two. On one side I really did miss Cole and I still love him but on the other side being an idol is everything for me. _''Well we all know that she missed you.'' ''yeah she used to talk about you for days.'' ''yeah her first few songs were sad love songs.'' ''and they were really successful because people could actual feel the emotions Asuta put in them'' ''I'm pretty sure she loves you too.''_ Sol said. _''Yeah, why else would she be this silence.''_ Ally said. ' _'You can just see she is being torn apart by her love for you and her love for music.''_ Tide said. Man, those guys know me too well. ''Asta is that true?'' Dammit 'maybe.' I looked up from the ground. ' _the first few songs I wrote... they all were about you and me.'_ I looked at them 'They helped me. And we pulled trough my homesickness and my heartache for you together.' I looked him in the eye. 'I really did miss you and...' ''Go for it!'' they all said at the same time. 'and I love you too Cole' Cole smiled happily and hugged me tight. I hugged him back.

''There is one problem though.'' Kylie said. ''Yeah we are leaving again.'' Tide said. ''And some of your fans won't be happy about you being in a relationship.'' Ally said. _''I guess if you announce it yourself, then it won't be a scandal.''_ Our manager said _''But you will lose some fans.''_ He continued. _''we could announce it when we announce our new album''_ Sol said. 'Are you guys serious you don't mind.' ''No why would we? We want you to be happy.'' Ally said. _''Yeah because you write the best songs when your happy, so we need you to be happy for the success of C-Five.''_ Sol said. _''Yeah, the only one who could have a problem with it is our manager.''_ Kylie said. _'you guys are great., and late' ''What do you mean late?''_ Tide asked. ' _if I knew this last week. I would have kissed him then. Do you have any idea how hard it is not to drool when the love of your life is shirtless?'_ They all laughed. I looked at Cole he was blushing, and I just realized I said that out loud while he was here, and he understand every word I said. 'well shit' ''love of your life?'' Cole asked in disbelieve. Shit he heard that as well. 'maybe...' I looked at the floor. ' _'manager are you okay you look pale?''_ Kylie asked with fake concern in her voice. We all knew what was going on. _''yeah no I'm fine we have to reschedule the announcement and have to plan a few things and prepare a cover and and.''_ 'she lost it...again' I whispered to Cole. _''we must prepare the company for the relationship and get our everything together to cover it up and the police report has to be carefully hidden and.''_ _''What about the police report?!''_ Ally asked. ' _'Huh oh right...''_ Our manager tried to collect himself while we tried not to laugh. _''About the research of the police. They went over the ticket sell and checked everyone who was noticed by the police to be there after the explosion and only 5 people weren't at the concert anymore. And 3 of them were recently seen on the airport. They already questioned the other 2 they were a couple going on a date to the concert they left because the girl didn't feel so well. She was pregnant, so we left them alone. The other three bought 3 different tickets to three totally different locations. The police are going after them and is checking the airports were those 3 were supposed to land we know their identity so we can look out for them. They're 2 guys and one girl. I have photos you all must check if you recognize them.''_ He explained. 'alright' I said ready. _''After I show you the pictures we are going to practice 2 of the songs Asuta wrote'' ''can you sent the picture to Asta then I can show them to the other ninja's then we know. Who we have to look out for.''_ Cole asked. _''Yes, that is a good idea.''_ My manager said here are the pictures. I didn't recognize any of them. But Cole looked shocked as if he recognized one of them. _''Never seen them before. What about you guys?''_ Sol said _''No'' "nope'' ''doesn't ring a bell.'' 'me neither.'_ ''I recognize the guy with the head'' Cole said. 'you do?' ''yes, that is Ronin. He does everything if he gets paid enough. He lives here in Ninjago in the city sticks.'' (not sure if I spelled it right?) Cole explained. 'but Sticks is the city of the thieves' ''Yeah Ronin is a top-class thief and an acquaintance of me and the ninja.'' Cole said. _''Could it be that he is paid by one of the groups that was taken down by us?''_ Ally asked. _''Maybe some of them were really mad.''_ Tide said. _''But what would they have if we die?''_ Sol asked _''Nothing unless they're a stand by Unit that hates us.''_ Kylie explained. _'manager who is our stand by unit if we would ever be taken out of business?'_ I asked I think we can find out who Ronin works for if we know who our stand by is. _''hmm._ _That would be the duo Killer Queens.''_ Our manager said. ' _'Well they really do hate us.'' ''yeah especially Asuta.''_ 'yeah they think I took their place. Especially Mira hates me. She still thinks she should be the leader of the top Idol unit from Tsuno productions not some outside from a junkyard.' I said. ''I should go and tell the guys that Ronin is most likely behind this and that we should go find him. Then you and your teammates can practice your new songs.'' Cole said he kissed me on the cheek and left.

_''aww I totally ship Asole.''_ Ally said _''who joins me in putting up the Asole fan club?'' ''who or what is Asole_?'' Sol asked. ' _'it's a ship name if you combine Asta and Cole you get Asole.''_ Ally explained. _''Well I got to get back to work so you five will have to practice. The choreographer will come in...''_ he looked at his watch. _''a little less then 2 hours so have the song a bit memorized by them. The music is already recorded for the parts needed. Here is the melody in notes (??) Asuta I'm sure you have your own. Its now 2 o'clock please be ready with the 2 songs by 4 o'clock.'' ''alright we will''_ we all said in unison. ' _'and Asuta we have four songs right know and the new album has to be done a week after the announcement and we have to record all the songs. So please write the other 6 as fast as possible.''_ _'no problem I have 4 other drafts that only need some editing and 2 half finished ones. So don't worry. We got this.'_ I said it wasn't a complete lie. ' _'Good. Good luck with practice.''_ And he left. ' _'Okay the song is quite different. But I think we can pull it off lets start.''_ Sol said 'alright.' I shove the couch and the table to the side to make some space. And we started practicing

**Time skip brought to you by some awesome failures.**

_'Alright let's try it from the top. And please don't forget that the song is in English.'_ I said we finally all got it and the choreographer would come in soon. _''okay we know.''_ Okay we started with Supernatural and then we would sing Killer in the mirror.

Asuta started singing:  
Baby, when we're touching in the dark, can you feel it?  
I can hear the pounding of my heart, can you feel it?  
When you take my body to the stars, I believe it  
Boy, this love is supernatural, can you feel it?

Ally took over:  
Come take me by the hand  
Wanna cross the line?  
Baby, go ahead  
'Til the morning light, watch my silhouette  
'Cause you know tonight, we're gonna wake the dead

Then Sol & Tide song together:  
Get a little bit wrong, get a little bit wild  
Get a little bit high off of this love tonight  
Get a little bit raw, come a little undone  
Get a little bit reckless, I can't get enough

Then Asuta again:  
Baby, when we're touching in the dark, can you feel it?  
I can hear the pounding of my heart, can you feel it?  
When you take my body to the stars, I believe it  
Boy, this love is supernatural, can you feel it?

Then Kylie took over:  
Come take me in the night  
I feel it in my blood, want the darker side  
Baby, when we touch, look me in my eyes  
Poison me with love, I'll bring you back to life

And Sol & Tide again:  
Get a little bit wrong, get a little bit wild  
Get a little bit high off of this love tonight  
Get a little bit raw, come a little undone  
Get a little bit reckless, I can't get enough

Then all together:  
Baby, when we're touching in the dark, can you feel it?  
I can hear the pounding of my heart, can you feel it?  
When you take my body to the stars, I believe it  
Boy, this love is supernatural, can you feel it?  
(Feel it, feel it, feel it, feel it...)

Tide: Boy, this love is  
Sol: Supernatural  
Tide: Boy, this love is supernatural  
Sol: (Ba-baby, ba-baby, ba-baby...)

Asuta alone again:  
Baby, when we're touching in the dark  
I can hear the pounding of my heart

And all together:  
Baby, when we're touching in the dark, can you feel it?  
I can hear the pounding of my heart, can you feel it?  
When you take my body to the stars, I believe it  
Boy, this love is supernatural, can you feel it?

Both songs were without instruments and with dancing.  
They started the second song killer in the mirror:

Sol started singing:

Look out, they're closing in on you now  
Wake up, or you'll wake up six feet down  
Nobody's got your back in this town

Tide & Sol: Knock em in the teeth now

Tide alone:  
Out here there's no negotiation  
No room to start a conversation  
Before you get a taste it's taken

Tide & Sol: Never let ya guard down

Asuta alone:  
Get back, put your hands up  
Kinda messed up, but it's tough luck  
And I'm sorry, but I don't feel bad for you  
Cause I know if, you could switch this  
You'd be dishin' out the same shit  
Sayin' sorry, but I don't feel bad

All together:  
Now I know  
There's no one I can trust  
I used to think there was  
Tell me that I'm cut throat  
I think you got your eyes closed  
Feel the fear  
And swallow back the tears  
Let weakness disappear  
There's nobody but me here  
The killer in the mirror  
Killer in the, killer in the, killer in the mirror  
Killer in the, killer in the, killer in the mirror

Kylie started singing alone:  
Where did, all of the good people go?  
They hide, behind the bars on windows  
In hopes, they can forget we're close

Ally & Kylie: Guess I'm all what they've got

Ally alone:  
'Cause I used to believe in justice  
A place, where there was better judgment  
But now, I'm feeling so disgusted

Ally & Kylie: By the have its and the have nots

Asuta alone again:  
Get back, put your hands up  
Kinda messed up, but it's tough luck  
And I'm sorry, but I don't feel bad for you  
Cause I know if, you could switch this  
You'd be dishin' out the same shit  
Sayin' sorry, but I don't feel bad

All together again:  
Now I know  
There's no one I can trust  
I used to think there was  
Tell me that I'm cut throat  
I think you got your eyes closed  
Feel the fear  
And swallow back the tears  
Let weakness disappear  
There's nobody but me here  
The killer in the mirror  
Killer in the, killer in the, killer in the mirror  
Killer in the, killer in the, killer in the mirror

Asuta & Sol: Knock 'em in the teeth now  
Asuta & Tide: Never let ya guard down  
Asuta & Kylie: Get some of what they've got  
Asuta & Ally: Have its and the have nots  
All together: Knock 'em in the teeth now  
Ally & Kylie: Never let ya guard down  
Asuta: When they step in your house  
Tide & Sol: Knock, knock, knock 'em all the fuck out!

All together:  
Now I know  
There's no one I can trust  
I used to think there was  
Tell me that I'm cut throat  
I think you got your eyes closed  
Feel the fear  
And swallow back the tears  
Let weakness disappear  
There's nobody but me here  
The killer in the mirror  
Killer in the, killer in the, killer in the mirror  
Killer in the, killer in the, killer in the mirror  
Feel the fear  
And swallow back the tears  
Let weakness disappear  
There's nobody but me here  
The killer in the mirror  
Killer in the, killer in the, killer in the mirror  
Killer in the, killer in the, killer in the mirror

They ended both songs and they went all great. They heard clapping. ''that was good hope you're ready to put some awesome dance moves underneath it.'' The choreograph was here. ''alright'' they all said.

**Cole pov.  
** I went back to the tea shop. To talk to the others. When I got there, I explained what Asta and her teammates had told me, and we started making an plan. We were about to leave when sensei stepped in. ''where are all of you going so heavy armed?'' ''to see Ronin and ask why he is trying to kill my sister.'' Jay said. ''hmm so it wasn't an accident after all. Well do you have a plan of action?'' ''yes, we do sensei'' Zane explained the plan to sensei Wu. ''Hmm it's not a bad plan but it's late already. You should go to sticks tomorrow morning. If he does not answer your questions you will have the rest of the day to look around his place in ninja style to find clues. Ronin isn't doing this for nothing. He must have a boss who tells him what they want and that persons pays him for it.'' Sensei said while he stroked his beard ''I believe it would be more use if you find the person or persons behind the scenes.'' And as always sensei Wu was right. We would come to action tomorrow and find out if it really is Killer Queens who want Asta gone or if it was someone else. I haven't told the others that me and Asta kissed. I like the feeling of being her hero with shinning ninja suit. I smiled at the thought. ''why are you smiling Cole did something happen when you and Asta were alone?'' Kai winked at me and smirked. He thinks he can tease me about it. Well that isn't working. 'maybe' ''what something did? What happened?'' Kai asked as curiosity took over. I smirked now it's my turn. 'like I tell you.' ''I could tell Jay you hurt her or something" he tried provoking me. 'even if you tell him that or if I tell him the truth of what happened.It doesn't matter. He will try to kill me either way.' I answered. ''Hmm." Kai seemed to be thinking. ''You kissed her, didn't you?'' What how did he know. I guess my face showed that I was shocked that he was right. ''so, you really did. Congrats bro.'' 'thanks I guess.' ''what are you guys talking about?'' Jay asked. Suddenly showing up out of nowhere. 'nothing' I said ''yeah nothing important.'' Kai backed me up. ''Okay then come on Zane is cooking.'' Yess Zane's cooking is the best.

**And that was chapter 8. Will the ninja find Ronin and is Killer Queens really behind all this? You will get your answer in chapter 9. I really don't know when I will publish chapter 9 because I'm not that good yet and I'm not sure how to write a fighting scene. And I'm totally stuck and can't come up with a good enough idea. So we will see I hope you enjoyed it.  
Bye bye ninja reader **


	9. Chapter 9 Ronin!

**Hey ninja readers.**   
**So, I wrote this Chapter and I found it really difficult to write the fight scene and I couldn't really think of what to write so it might be short. I may add the fight scene later when I'm better at writing.**   
**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**   
**\--BP**

**Cole pov.**  
It's been a week since we went to sticks to find Ronin. He wasn't in Sticks and we have been following leads to where he could possibly be. And we've found nothing. We're currently following a lead from footage of the security camera's at Ninjago airport. Zane had figured out where Ronin went. And we are on our way to that locations. The bad thing about it is that it's on the other side of Ninjago so we will be gone for a while. We've been flying for 3 hours. ''We are almost there. We will arrive in 20 minutes and 45 seconds.'' ''Thank the first spinjitsu master.'' ''I'm so tired!'' Jay complained. He had been complaining since we left. ''we can't test we have to find Ronin first.'' Lloyd reminded us. He had really taken the leading position and I must admit he was ratter good at being our leader. 'Yeah the faster we find out who is behind this the better.' I said I can't wait to tell Asta we solved this and that I saved her. ''Let's put some speed in it then.'' Kai said. ''Let's do a race. First to arrive wins.'' Interesting 'What is the price?' ''Winner gets the title of dragon master for a month and doesn't have to do chores for a week.'' ''Deal'' We all agreed and started racing to the village.  
''Ha I won.'' ''No way I won.'' ''No you are both mistaken I clearly won'' As I was about to say that I had clearly won. Lloyd came out of the Village looking bored. ''What took you guys so long.'' ''What!'' ''Oh come on.'' Lloyd snickered. 'Fine then, Lloyd won and is now the dragon master for a week and doesn't have to do his chores tomorrow.' I said looking at the other guys they all nod in agreement. ''What no you said Dragon master for a month and no chores for a week.'' ''No I didn't'' Kai said. ''I have no record of Kai ever saying that.'' Zane said. Lloyd looked pissed at us. He should have known better. ''Thank god Nya isn't here she would have scolded us for being childish.'' Jay said he was clearly relieved she didn't she him lose. Nya stayed behind to watch over Asta. ''Alright we aren't here so you guys can be unfair we're here to find Ronin and get some answers.'' Lloyd said. ''I suggest we split up and all look for Ronin, first to find him informs the others and follows him. Then we all confront him together.'' ''Sounds like a good plan.'' We all split up and looked for Ronin. I was looking in a bar when I spotted Ronin. I contacted the others and made sure to stay in the shadows. The first to join me was Jay. Not long after Ronin left and me and Jay followed him to a large building. Ronin went inside. Kai and Zane joined us outside the building. ''It's a hotel, it's not really famous but it is rather expensive.'' Zane explained. We went inside and saw Ronin trying to flirt with the lady behind the counter. After that failed he went upstairs we followed him and saw him enter a room. While Zane was looking up the info on the room. Lloyd joined us, and the team was complete. ''The room is on Ronin's name but someone else is paying for it.'' ''that must be the person who hired him to kill my sister.'' Jay said he was getting worked up. ''Hmm the payment comes from someone in Ninjago. So that means whoever is paying Ronin has a bank account here in Ninjago.'' Zane explained. 'that means it most likely isn't Killer Queens.' ''I can't find a name with the account right know.'' ''That isn't a problem Zane we can check that latter let's first have a nice chat with Ronin.'' Kai said. We entered the room and Ronin was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly the lights went off and the door slammed shut. ''Hello ninja's.'' A voice that was clearly being masked said. ''Hello Ronin.'' The light came back on. ''You guys are no fun.'' Ronin said as he put away a weird device. ''Why are you here ninja's? did you miss me that much?'' ''No joking around Ronin. Why did you do it?'' Jay asked. ''Do what Jay? Oh maybe you mean why did I leave Sticks. Well I left Sticks for business a man needs to work after all. Am I right?'' 'That is not what he meant.' ''Then what did he meant Cole?'' ''I meant Why you tried to friggin try to kill me sister!'' Jay was yelling he was seriously mad. ''Trying to kill? I never tried to kill.'' ''Then what were you doing by that concert in Kyoko?'' Zane asked. ''As I said before Tin man. I wasn't trying to kill only Jay sister. I was trying to make the entire unit explode. Big difference if you ask me.'' ''Well you failed, and we want to know why you did it.'' Lloyd said a he got closer to Ronin. ''Like I don't know that I didn't got paid because they survived. But he gave me a second chance, so it will be fine.'' 'who is 'he' Ronin?' ''He Is the person who pays me. and since the entire unit is coming to Ninjago soon. I will take my shot at their next concert.'' He did a few steps back until his back hit the wall. ''and you won't stop me from getting paid ninjas'' He pushed a lamp and disappeared through the ground. ''See you again guys.'' Ronin she from outside the window. ''GET HIM!'' we all went after Ronin and we finally caught up to him around a mountain ''It stops here Ronin'' Lloyd said. ''Oh, I don't think so. It's just getting started.''

**During the fighting scene Asta Pov. (I can't write a good fighting scene even if it would save ma life)**  
Nya and I got to spend some girl time together with the guys going after Ronin. We did some shopping watch a movie and now we were on our ways to pick up the girls from C-Five at the airport. I was behind Nya on her awesome water dragon. 'this is amazing' ''You want to see amazing watch this.'' The dragon roared and fired a ball of water at a nearby rock and the rock split in two. 'wow' ''Yep pretty cool right.'' 'Yes, It is.' **Time skip to at the airport (because I don't know what else to write)** we arrived at the airport and looked for Ally and Kylie. When we heard loud girlish screaming. _''ASUTA!!''_ Something flung itself at me and almost knocked me of my feet. We I looked at who is was I saw that Ally was hugging the life out of me while Kylie run to me to join the hug. _''we missed you so much.''_ They let go of me. it was great to see them again. I looked at Nya. ' _Guys this is Nya._ Nya this are Ally and Kylie the girls From Celestial Five' ''Hey, it's nice to meet you Asta talks a lot about you guys.'' Nya said as she put her hand out. Ally and Kylie looked at each other before hugging Nya. ''It's nice to meet you too. Your Asuta's sister so to us you are family as well'' Ally said in her best English. Nya looked surprised but hugged back. When they let go Nya said ''Thanks.'' Then our manager came over. He is a tall guy with short blue/black hair and Dark green eyes. He almost always wears a suit. And to us he is like a sort of father figure. He cares for us as if we're family. '' _girls you scared the death out of me running of like that and Asuta how can you walk outside in that outfit. You are professional Idols. Behave like such for a moment would you and who is she?''_ I forgot he always says we have to behave like professional idols. ' _that is Nya she is my brother's girlfriend and one of the ninja forges.'_ I explained to our manager. 'This is our manager mister Mako Nanase.' ''Nice to meet you.'' Our manager shook her hand and turned to us '' _we have to get back to the hotel. I have to prepare the room for the boys and you will have to work. Asuta filming starts tomorrow. At this place called_ Borg industries Forest safe.'' 'where in idols name is that?' _''I have to find that out before tomorrow you need to practice your lines. The guys are recording, and the girls have to get used to Ninjago City and the hotel room.''_ Our Manager went into business mode. ''Borg industry is in the middle of town and the forest safe is in Hiroshi's Labyrinth.'' 'thanks Nya.' We went outside and left for the hotel. Nya went inside with us and contacted the ninja asking how it went. I practiced my lines for Killer ladies with the help of Ally and Kylie. Nya was in another room when our manager put the tv on and we saw that the live show could start any minute. ''Alright I'm going to put the connection with Tide and Solomon on the screen too. '' _Hey girls how are you doing?'' ''How is Ninjago?'' 'it's great I picked them up and the first thing they do is hug the life out of me and then I was immediately put to work.'_ I held the script up for them to see. They all laughed. ' _how is the show?'_ _''it's great'' Sol said ''and about to start.'' Ty said. ''We have to go see you tonight.''_ They both said. Ty and Sol are twins. Just like _me and Jay_. The only difference between the two is that Ty has blue and Sol has Yellow highlights. Nya came back into the room. ''The ninjas are almost back, they found out Ronin did do it. But they got nothing on for who he did it only that it's a he and that he is from Ninjago.'' 'Okay.' So, we still don't know anything. At least it wasn't Killer Queens. ''Make sense that it isn't Killer Queens, they would never hurt the fans.'' 'you're right.' My phone went off. It was Cole. I left the room and picked up **C = Cole, A = Asta.**

C: ''Hey Cupcake, how are you?''  
A: 'Hey teddy bear, I'm fine. What about you?' we used the nicknames we used before I left.  
C: ''I'm fine a little tired but not hurt.''  
A: 'that's good.'  
C: ''Hey can you come over later? we should be back in an hour.''  
A: 'Sure any special reason?' I wondered what he wanted.  
C: ''Just wanted to see you. Talk a bit. Wanna know what you did in Kyoko?''  
A: 'Sure I come by later than. After the Adventure Idols.' I wasn't going to miss the finals of the show the guys were on.  
C: ''What is Adventure Idols?''  
A: 'It's a live show in which they challenge idols, today is the final and Sol and Ty are in it.'  
C: ''Oh okay, see you later than''  
A: 'Yep see you later. Bye Teddy bear.'   
C: ''Bye Cupcake.''

He ended the call. I went back into the room just in time to see Sol and Ty enter the stage. "Hey Asuta, who was that?'' 'Cole, he wants me to come over later.' ''Okay, then we can go to the tea shop together.'' Nya said. 'Yeah, if you want to wait until the show ends that is.' ''Sure, it looks fun so it's no problem.'' Mako came back. _''Fixed the room for the guys, the delivery will arrive with the guys, the taxi is ready, and the show is going well.'' 'hey manager I'm going to the tea shop next door. To spent time with Cole after Adventure Idols is done.'_ This was the best time to tell him because he was to busy with everything else. '' _yeah uh sure. The flight tickets are ready, have to make a call for the shoot.''_ He went on with mumbling while we watched the show. When Sol and Ty Accepted the offer we all never thought that they would make it to the finals. But they did, and they actually won. Me and Nya left. And Nya showed me the Place behind the tea shop which was where the Ninja lived.

**So, this was Chapter 9. I had trouble writhing this. I only had ideas for chapter 10 and 11. I may add the fighting scene later.**   
**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I hope to see you again Next Chapter, Chapter 10 What happened. The Cole Fans are going to may or may not enjoy that chapter.**   
**Bye bye Ninja readers.**


	10. Chapter 10 What happened?

**Hey hey ninja readers, so this is chapter 10. I will tell you Drama will happen or maybe not and will that be next chapter. I don't know.**   
**Anyway I hope you enjoy this Chapter.**   
**\--BP**

**Asta pov**  
I was cuddling with Cole on the couch at the place where the ninja lives. We used to cuddle like this all the time before I left. He was laying down on the couch and I was next to him with my head and hand on his chest. Cole had just told me what had happened with Ronin and we were resting. But Cole was really stiff. As if he didn't want me to cuddle with him like this. 'hey Cole, are you okay?' ''Yeah, I'm fine. Why did you ask?'' 'well you seem a little stiff, like you don't want to be close' ''what do you mean?'' he says as he sat up straight. I sat up as well. 'well you see... before I left we used to cuddle like this all the time and your arms would be around me. But today you seem really stiff. Like you don't want to cuddle with me like this.' I looked down at my lap. 'I mean that's okay of course. I mean a lot can chance in 2 years and I get it if you don't want to cuddle like that. I understand if you don't want to be to affectionate with me, I just though that when the reporters and the fans can't see us it would be fine to be affectionate but if you don't want to I get it. But you have to tell me.' I realized I was rambling and decided to shut up. I looked at Cole he looked shocked. I wondered just how much of my rambling he had understood, and I started to question if I had even spoken in English or not. He looked really confused for a moment before the look of confusion was replaced by a look of understanding and concern. He smiled at me. Just great. ''Asta'' him saying my name like that, with so much care and concern in his voice. It melted all of my worries away. ''I don't mind cuddling like that. It's just been a while since I had someone so close to me It's been at least a year since I last cuddled with someone.'' I'm not sure why but my heart broke a little when he said that. A year ago, huh that means there was someone else. Me and Cole haven't seen each other in 2 years. I wonder who that someone was and why she isn't with him anymore. He's a great guy after all. How can I be jealous of someone I don't even know? Cole must have seen my expression chance because he looked even more concerned. ''Asta is something wrong? Did I say something?'' I cut him off. 'no! it's not like that. It's not about what you just said... well actually it is.' ''Asta?'' 'I know I have no right to feel this way. I mean we broke up and you had all the right to move on in the two years I was gone. So just because I didn't and couldn't move on. Doesn't mean you didn't.' ''Asta what are you talking about?'' 'Cole what happened after I left?' ''I became a ninja.'' 'I know you became a ninja. I mean... I'm not sure what I mean.' I signed. 'maybe I mean that I want to know who she is. Maybe I want to know what you went trough when I wasn't there.' I got lost in thought. Cole signed. ''You want the whole story?'' he asked. 'yes, I think I want to know everything.' ''Alright.'' He put his hand trough his hair. ''The day you left was the first day we spend in the Martin Oppenheimer school for preforming arts. I never wanted to go there but I wanted my dad to be happy. I didn't mind preforming and practicing before because that meant spending time with you and watching you shine. So, entering the M.O.S. **(short for Martin Oppenheimer school)** shouldn't be a problem since I got to be with you everyday. But then you were scouted and left the following evening and we broke up. I decided to give it a shot because maybe if I did well I could see you shine again but the next day was like torture especially without your shining smile to help me. so, I left the school without telling my dad. Later that day sensei found me, and I started training to be a ninja together with Jay and Zane. Kai joined us later, we saved Nya. Then we met Lloyd he was a stupid little kid who tought he could be evil. He then grew up and became the green ninja. He saved his dad and defeated the overlord. With our help of course. After the overlord as defeated there was peace which meant nothing for us to do for us. Then the overlord came back using the new digital world. While we were busy figuring things out Nya used this perfect matchmaker thing. That would tell her who would be the best guy for her.'' Cole paused looking in my eyes. He looked scared. ''The matchmaker told her that... I was her perfect match.'' He stopped talking to see what my reaction would be. I didn't know what to say. I know I kind of always wished to be his perfect match. ''Asta.'' I still didn't know what to say. ''Asta. Please say something.'' Still silenced. ''...Anything...'' He looked worried and scared. ''Please...just one word.'' 'I...I don't...' he signed he looked worried. I looked into his eyes, his beautiful chocolate brown eyes, they looked hopeful and scared. 'I don't like it I guess. I wanted to be your perfect match. I guess I don't like the fact that you were in a relationship, the fact that you moved on without me. I wanted to be there.' He looked away from me.

He wanted to continue but he was interrupted by my fellow Idols coming in. ''We are here. What did we miss?'' Ty says. I stood up and walked to them 'nothing much.' I told them about Ronin. I looked over to Cole. He seemed sad and confused. Like he didn't know what to do anymore. We really aren't like we used to be. Just when Ally was about to ask if something happened the other ninjas came in. ''hey sis.'' Jay says smiling bright.as he came over to hug me. well he is in a good mood I wonder why. ''hey Jay, why so happy?'' Sol asked before I could. ''Yeah, your hugging our leader and we need her to preform with us and write some awesome songs for us.'' Ally backed Sol up. ' _shit'_ I forgot that I had to write a song. I had seven finished, one almost finished it just needed some details, one half finished, I couldn't come up with the second chorus and just one complete song yet to write. With only four days left before recording. I looked at the team, they knew what was going on. I was stuck. Just then our manager came in with a suspicious looking bag. _''What in the bag manager?'' ''yeah it looks suspicious.'' ''I wanna know.'' 'me too.'_ Me and the rest of C-Five stormed him with questions. Before the ninja could ask about the bag their sensei together with a dude in wheelchair came in. Taking the attention form the ninjas. _''Well in the bag are your new costume. Well not exactly new just better.''_ As she pulled out the white outfits and handed each of us, our own outfits. ''Wow.'' We were all amazed. _'hey, the inside is black?'_ _''yes, that's true if you turn the outfits inside out you get the black version of the same outfit. It's so you guys can chance if you switch albums by example.''_ Our manager explained. I looked over to the ninjas they seemed happy about something. _''Black will fit better with the style of our new album 'hear that sound' It's a darker theme after all.''_ 'Kylie noticed _. ''Yes, you all should try on the costumes. We will have a shoot tomorrow morning before Asuta will have to leave for filming. The rest of you is free to go as you please tomorrow after the shoot.''_ Just great shoot in the morning, filming right after and the dinner followed by Tsuno Radio. And hoping that there is time to work on the songs. Well lets first try on the costume. 'Hey Nya, can me and the girls chance in your room really quick?' ''Yeah sure'' Nya answered. Since she and the rest of the ninja were busy with the man in the wheelchair. Me, Ally and Kylie went to Nya's room and chanced. _'I have to say we look fabulous in black as well.' ''Yep'' ''we totally rock this look.''_ We exited the room to see the guys. ''Looking good ladies.'' Sol and Tide says simultaneously. ''Thank you.'' 'you don't look bad yourself.' I say. it was true the guys from Celestial Five were good looking. They both trained hard too. After all they wanted to behold their six-packs. We went back to our manager who gave us more info about the shoot. The shoot was for the cover of the album. She also said the producer of Killer Ladies had hired real ninjas with powers for the fighting scene in episode 7, 8 & 9\. After tomorrow we would have the day off to practice and I had to finish the last 3 songs. Recording would start three days after at 11am. In the recording studio in the new location of Tsuno productions. ''Cool'' Tide seemed enthusiast about seeing the new location. _''there is something else in the bag as well. Asuta the presents you ordered for the ninja as a thank you gift arrived when do you want to give it to them?''_ _'how about letting them use them tomorrow in the fighting scene and at the end I tell them that they can keep the weapons as a present from me.' ''that's a good idea.'' ''Manager can we go with Asuta to the set tomorrow?''_ Kylie asked. _''Yeah since we have nothing to do.''_ Sol backed her up. _''I don't see why not. It would make my job easier too since I won't have to divide my time.''_

**Cole pov.**  
We were all curious what was in the bag when sensei Wu and Cyrus Borg walked in. ''Ninja there is something I haven't told you.'' Sensei started. That is never a good sign. ''we will have a very special form of training tomorrow, Borg would you like to explain the details?'' ''Thank you, Sensei Wu, yes. I was contacted by an organization that needed my assistance by a movie production. I helped them of course. But now they asked if I could create nindroids with special effects that would look like water and fire. To fight the main characters and win. And I thought of you guys. Why use fake when we have real ninjas with elemental powers and great fighting skills. So, I asked the production about it and they thought it would be a good idea if you guys would participate in the fighting scene instead of robots or actors.'' Borg said. ''Wow so we are going to be the stars of a movie?'' Kai said. ''No, you will not have any text and you will not have much screen time.'' Borg just crushed Kai's being a famous star daydream. ''and you will all wear a black Flora traditional ninja outfit. And fight using the weapons they use in Stariu'' I smirked. I had an advantaged in this training then. Borg showed us pictures of the outfits and the weapons we would have to use. ''Hey Nya. Can me and the girls chance in your room really quick?'' I heard Asta ask. ''yeah sure.'' Nya didn't seem to mint as she was memorized by the weapons. We talked about which fighting styles we would used and what sensei put up as rules. Then C-Five entered the room with cool black costumes on. Asta looked really good in hers. ''Students your opponent isn't trained like you are. So, listen to the instructions given to you carefully. We don't want to hurt any of their actors.''

**Asta pov.**  
''Yes! sneak peak on the next episode of Killer ladies here we come'' Sol and Ally cheered. ''What sneak peak?'' Lloyd asked. Sol smirked mischievous. He knew that Lloyd and Kai were both fans of Killer Ladies and so were he and Ally. ''Well nice that you asked greenie. We are going with Asuta to see the sneak peak of episode...'' ' _'What episode are you filming tomorrow?'' 'Episode 7,8 & 9.'_ ''episode 7,8 & 9 of Killer Ladies.'' Sol says. ''Yeah and sorry but you guys aren't invited.'' Ally says smirking evily. She seemed to like teasing and flirting with Lloyd. ''Episode 7 huh...'' Cole says. I was thinking what he meant by than when I remembered that episode 7 was the scene me and Cole were practicing Last week. Is he jealous? He knows I would have to film that scene sooner or later and this time with the actor who played James. It doesn't matter I have to be professional. Our manager had told us that the ninjas wouldn't be on the set all the time only around the fighting scenes. They would play the ninjas Juke hired to stop me and the underground forges. Me, C-Five and Cole knew what was going to happen. Cole till a certain degree and that was to the middle of episode 8. This is going to be fun. I smiled. ''That's unfair!'' Lloyd whined. ''Yeah take us too Asta.'' Kai says almost begging. Oh, this was going to be fun. 'You guys can't come.' I say seriously. They would be there anyway so may as well go along with Sol and Ally. ''What why not?'' 'because you guys have training, don't you?' ''that's just mean Asta.'' Kai says. 'but I'm not allowed to mess with the saving the world stuff, you said that yourself.' I say putting the blame on them. ''This isn't saving the world.'' 'aren't you training to be better ninjas, so you can save and protect Ninjago better?' they looked defeated. I won. Ally and Sol high fived me. I looked at Cole. He looked troubled. I remember what we were talking about before. I never heard the whole story. I hope that this doesn't drive us apart. I mean he choose me...right? _''Anyway, Celestial Five we must leave you have to practice and Asuta must work on the songs some more.''_ Our manager announced. I was hit with the cold reality that my live does not know fun but only hard work. I signed. 'see you guys later some time.' ''good luck sis.'' 'thanks, big bro.' I looked at Cole, but he wasn't looking at me. he looked outside deep in though. I didn't want to disturb him, so I left. I hope we can talk soon.

**Cole pov.**  
The script said that Jason is going to Kiss Akari that means someone is going to kiss Asta. I don't get why I'm so jealous. I know I should go talk with Asta continue where I left of with the story and explain that Nya reminded me of her and that's that the reason why I liked Nya so much back then. I turned around and saw that Asta and the others had left. ''It's time to head to bed we will start early tomorrow.'' Sensei Wu said. Great I hope I will have time to see and talk to Asta tomorrow.

**Time skip to the next morning. Still Cole pov.**  
Me and the ninjas were up at sunrise. Sensei skipped the sunrise exercises in order to train anticipation. We had to held back and make sure our opponent would be defeated without being hurt. ''We will be doing this till 30 minutes before we have to leave to meet up with Borg at the shooting place.'' Sensei Wu told us. Just great.

**Asta pov.**  
The shoot went well. The cover looked amazing. We all loved it. We went to the set, so my make-up and clothes could be done well. I had to look beaten and tired from hiding and running for the past 6 episodes. We were going to make a start with 3 episodes and the opening and ending of the middle six episodes. It would take weeks for it to be perfect but we would do all 3 epiosodes the producer would look at them and we would do them again the next filing time. Killer Ladies chances openings and ending every 6 episodes. Each season has a total of 18 episodes. My outfit was a comfortable jean, a loose shirt and a cape with hood to cover my face. They hid the blue streaks in my hair since my character didn't have them in the first season and time has barely passed so it wouldn't make sense. They made my hair look dirty and wet due to the rain in the last episode. Halfway in the episode there would be a stop to chance my make up to make me look even worse. When my make-up, hair and clothes were done I met up with the rest of Celestial Five who were shocked to see me like this. ' _'Wow'' ''yeah never thought you would look like that.''_ I saw the guys that played James and Juke come out. Juke looked just as bad as me. Wet and dirty hair, make-up that made him look tired and a suit with a lot of holes in it almost every episode a hole was added to the suit. James on the other hand. Looked normal as if nothing had happened to him. Which was true this would be his first appearance this season besides the small phone calls. I walked up to them _'Hey Haru, Hey Ryo, how are you doing today?' ''Hello Asuta''_ Both guys greeted me. ' _'I'm fine''_ Haru who plays Juke says. _''Me too.''_ Ryo who plays James says. I smiled and then my team joined in on the conversation _''Introduce us Asuta.'' 'alright Haru, Ryo this are my fellow idols from Celestial Five: Ally, Kylie, Solomon and Tide. Guys this is Juke, his real name is Haru and this is James, his real name is Ryo.'_ They said hi. Then the director called me, Haru and Ryo over. We all bowed out of respect and form of greeting. He immediately came to business. ' _'the ninjas are running late.''_ We all frowned. Then a thought popped into my head. _''Sir. What is we filmed the opening now while we wait for them to arrive?'' ''that's a good idea''_ The guys say. We looked at the director. _''Hmm alright. We have the music and everything necessary. So, alright let's do it.''_ Problem solved. We started filming the opening and the ninja came in, went to the outfits. When they came out we just finished the opening. I walked to C-Five. _'Can you guys help them out, give them the weapons, tell them their role and stand in the collies with them?' ''sure, we help them out you focus on acting'' 'thanks guys.'_ I left we got ready to start.

**In the mean time. Cole pov.**  
We arrived and chanced. Then the members of Celestial Five walked our way with a bag. ''Hey guys'' Tide greeted us. ''We're here to help you guys. Here are you're weapons. Juke will be in command of you guys in episode 7. And since one of you has to lead the others and that person needs to know flora's and the showbiz, the leader became Cole and his right hand will be Jay. So, two weapons for each of you.'' Kylie explained and handed the weapons to everyone ''Lloyd will be the personal ninja of Juke and be at his side most of the time.'' Ally explained. ''But Juke is the bad guy and we are the good guys.'' Kai says. ''No one will recognize you since you will be wearing your masks the entire time.'' Sol explained. ''so, you guys will have to be in the collies. We will be with you there. When they scream _stand-by!_ you will have to get on stand by. When they say _on set!_ you will have to go on the set and start your part.'' Tide explained to us. We walked to the collies. _''Cool they have the screens here that mean we can she the edited version.''_ Ally says. The guys looked confused. 'she talked about the screen, it shows you the part without the green background and with the special effects.' I translated/explained. Some other guy came inside and looked at the screen. He greeted C-Five and gave us a nod. Sol stood next to me and whispered ''That's James.'' So that's the guy who has to kiss Asta. He asked something I didn't catch. Kylie then pointed at me. he walked over to me _''Hello I'm Ryo, Asuta told me about you. I wanted to know if you were okay with the kiss scene? I know my girlfriend had a problem with it until she met Asuta.''_ _'I see. I'm okay with it I think.'_ So Asta told him about me. he looked surprised by my good Flora's. ' _My mom was from mounent.'_ I explained. ' _'I see. That explains the accent. From Ryobi, right?'' 'yes' ''SILENCE ON SET.''_ The scene started.

**Hehe and that was Chapter 10 What happened. Next chapter the kiss scene between Akari and James and will Cole and Asta finishing their talk before Thing get out of hand. Who knows? (Oh, right I know because I write this shit). I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. See you next chapter.**   
**In chapter 11 Dangerous Scenes?**   
**Bye bye ninja readers.**   
**\--BP**


	11. Chapter 11 Dangerous scene?

**Hey hey ninja readers.**

**So, I finally found time to update this since school started.** **I've had this chapter for more than a week. So, here is chapter 11. Are Asta and Cole going to talk, what will happen while filming and what about Ronin? All answers are going to be given this chapter or not.**

**Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.**   
**\--BP.**

**Asta Pov. On set.**  
We started filming. I was running to the put in which I put a coin, so it would open and go through it while looking over my shoulder to see if they were following me. I landed in the underground drain. I looked up to see the top closing. I heard voices and started running through the water. I heard footsteps follow behind me. I came by a point where multiply tunnel united. All the water went down. The bridge that would normally help us to the other side was broken, so I had to improvise. I took one of the cords of the former bridge and used it to get to the tunnel on the other side. To get to the headquarters I had to use the tunnel underneath this one. I climbed down when I heard the footsteps get louder and the voices became clearer. I hid behind the pillar of the tunnel. '' _find her use the cord and find her.'' 'Juke'_ I shook my head and turned around, but my coat was stuck. I pulled and pulled and made it look like I was struggling. They were slower, so I had to stall time. When I heard the signal, I pulled the coat over my head and made a run for it. _''boss we found something.''_

**No one pov.**  
Juke walked over to the men and grabbed the coat. '' _well what are you waiting for, find her.''_ Akari had reached the secret door in the meantime she heard Juke. She pulled the coin out and put it in the small gap in the wall the wall moved to the side and she entered and closed the secret door just in time. Juke put the coat to his chest. '' _I will find you, and you will be all mine.''_ He followed and stood still next to the secret door. _''we lost her boss.'' ''then find her''_ Juke said. _''Do you want her and the other alive or dead sir?'' ''I want her alive of course. I don't care about the others.'' ''Yes sir.''_ As the man left. Juke said: '' _You will be mine and only mine, if they are all gone you will only see me.''_ '' _And Cut, end Scene 1, take a break!''_ Next was the scene with Akari and James. Asta and Haru walked over to the collies. The ninjas were in the black ninja outfits. They had been in the tunnels with Juke. ''Looking good guys.'' Asta said. ''Thanks sis.'' Then some people form the make-up and clothes walked up to Asta, Haru and Ryo. Even more dirt was added to Asta and Haru. When that was done Cole pulled Asta to the side and asked. ''Can we talk?'' Asta looked at him and smiled. ''Yes, but not now. I got to go back on set soon, did you talk with Ryo?'' ''Yes, I did and I think I'm fine with, but I need to tell you the rest of what happened.'' Cole tried to get her to talk longer. ''After filming. How about we talk over it with diner?'' ''Alright. I will take you to what used to be your favorite restaurant for diner, so we can talk. After filming.'' '' _everyone break is over, back on set!''_ Asta smiled at Cole and went back to the set. While Cole meet up with the others and Haru.

Akari was following the path that leaded to a small village. The underground village. But instead of going into the village she went to ventilation shaft. I went in the small shaft. Akari pushed the other end out and jumped out of the shaft. '' _Akari What happened up there? Why are you here? You're not supposed to be here?'' 'I had no choice James I had to run. He wants me dead. He doesn't care about me at all. He never did. And I was stupid.'_ Akari looked at James. James looked her in the eyes and slowly lifted his hand. _''you're not stupid Akari. You're smart and beautiful. Juke is the one that is stupid.''_ He caressed Akari's cheek and she leaned into the touch only slightly. _'Juke isn't stupid. He is a great man that can't be fooled as easily as I thought he would. I'm the one that's stupid for thinking I could play him and play the undergrounds.'_ His hand left her cheek. _''what do you mean play the underground. Why would you play us?'' 'James I'm sorry. I didn't plan to finish the job. I was doubting. I was falling for Juke and his trap that he played me in. I betrayed the undergrounds.' ''You fell for him?'' 'yes, I did. I'm sorry. I betrayed you, the rest of the team and the undergrounds.' ''I can't believe it.''_ James smiled at her. _''You didn't betray the undergrounds Akari he tricked you into thinking that you did. So, you would lead him to us.'' 'I brought all of you in danger.'_ James grabbed her hand. _''you didn't bring us in any danger he was after us and would do anything to find us. We just found out to late and it doesn't matter now.''_ Akari looked down _'of course, it does.'_ she said. He lifted her chin up to meet his eyes. _''No, it doesn't after all you choose for us.''_ He leaned in closer. ' _'you choose for me.''_ _James kissed Akari. Akari looked shocked and frozen she didn't know what to do. James pulled away._ _ _'It doesn't matter, Juke is close it won't be long until he finds this place we can't let him get it or the info.' ''What do you mean? You don't want to go for plan Delta, do you?'' Akari walked to the shelf and grabbed a few weapons and a new coat. 'Yes, I do, It's the only way.' ''All five of us have to be here and the chance that we get out of here in time is small.''__ _James reached for her hand. But she pulled it out of his reach. ''We won't survive it.'' 'yes, we will, I have a plan and it's already working.'_  
 _ _''And cut, End scene 2, Take a break!''__  
 _ **Time skip to somewhere halfway episode 8 (because I'm lazy, like I'm out of ideas.)**_  
The Underground team entered the forest temple. _''there is it, the key to all of our problems.''_ Akari said. _''Yeah at the top of a high wall with barely any grip, just perfect.''_ James complained. Then the Ninja who protected the temple came into sight and started shooting the elemental powers. All the ninja but Lloyd were on the set. After some fighting Akari reached the key and grabbed it. Then from behind the safe Juke arrived and grabbed Akari and put a knife to her throat. __''Don't move or I'll hurt her.''__ Akari struggled to get free. _'_ _ _'Let me go Juke.'' ''Not going to happen, now give me the key.'' ''No I won't'' ''Let her go, she isn't yours and she will never give you the key.''__ James said he stood behind the canon and seemed ready to shoot. __''You won't shoot, don't think I didn't notice how you looked at someone who is mine.'' '''She isn't yours, I don't think I won't shoot. I hate you.'' ''James...'' ''No she isn't mine not until I got rid of you.''__ Juke said still holding the knife close the Akari throat. _'_ _ _'At least I kissed her, so she is more mine right now than yours, now let her go or I'll shoot.''__ That caught Juke off guard and he lowered the knife. He turned Akari around, so she was facing him. And he kissed her on the lips roughly. When they broke apart. James fired the canon and the wall crumbled down. Both Akari and Juke fell down. _''_ _ _and cut, that was the final scene of episode 8, take a break.''__ Cole caught Asta before she could fall. While Lloyd who had been told to get on set and catch Juke as his personal Ninja. Caught Haru. _''Good catch.''_ Asta said smiling at Cole. ''Yeah, I didn't know he would kiss you too...'' Cole said as he put Asta down. _'_ 'Sorry I forgot to tell you'' At that moment Haru walked over to them. __''Hi I'm Haru. I'm sorry about that, I wanted to see you before the scene but couldn't find you. I don't have any intention of stealing your girlfriend and this was all professional.'' ''It's okay... It's nice to meet you I'm Cole.''__ Haru smiled. __''I know Asuta told me about you. It's nice to meet you as well. Your Flora's is great, that accent is from Ryobi, right?'' ''Yes, my mom came from Ryobi she taught me and Asuta how to speak it.''__ Cole responded and smiled. __''Well it was nice meeting you, see you later.''__ Haru left. Cole signed and Asta smiled. __''Everyone, get on standby for episode 9!''__ _'_ 'Wait Asta before you go, I need to ask something.'' Cole grabbed Asta's arm. Asta turned around and smiled ''No kisses in this episode.'' She kissed Cole on the cheek and ran over to the set. And left Cole behind blushing and staring at her dreamily. **Time skip till the end of recording.**  
 _ _''good job everyone we see you again next week, and a special thanks to Borg and the ninjas for assisting us today.''__ Everyone bowed out of thanks _''Thank you!_ _ _''__

**_Asta pov._**  
I walked over to Cole and the others. 'Good job guys.' ''Thanks!'' 'I have a surprise for you all.' ''What is the surprise sis, tell me!'' 'the weapons you're holding right now are yours to keep.' ''Really!'' 'Yep I bought them as a thank you gift.' ''Wow'' ''so cool.'' ''Students, I taught you better than this.'' Sensei Wu said before hitting everyone of them on the head. I couldn't help but laugh. The rest of C-Five joined me. Our manager came to us. _''well C-Five what do we say to everyone of the staff, or did you forget.''_ We turned to everyone and bowed _''Thank you for having us again today.'' ''No, thank you!''_ we turned back to our manager who seemed happy and tired. _'Manager, I'm going out for diner with Cole tonight, I will be back in time for Tsuno Radio.' ''Alright if your back on time you can go.'' 'Thank you.'_ I bowed to my manager and smiled at Cole. ''What did they say?'' Kai asked. ''If I'm correct Asta just asked her manager if she could go on a diner date with Cole.'' Zane said. ''What!'' Jay screamed. ''You are not going on a date with that guy tonight.'' 'why not? I can make decisions. And my decision is to go on a nice diner date with Cole.' Jay turned to Cole ''If you hurt her I will electrocute you on my full power.'' ''yeah and if you hurt our leader, we will help him by holding you down.'' Sol and Ty said. Me and the girls snickered. This was amusing. ''Got it, Hey Asta lets go.'' 'yep see you guys later.' **Time skip till when your done eating and Asta and Cole are in a park talking. (because I'm lazy and in school.)** 'Cole what happened after the perfect match thing?' ''Right um let me think.'' Cole thought for a moment before he continued. ''we later found out when we were at your parents. When Pixal told Nya and Edna That I was Nya's perfect match and not Jay. But I fell for her when we destroyed the power source before we went to the junkyard. Jay heard what Pixal said and got mad. Me and Jay started fighting and didn't make up even after Zane died.'' He stopped again. He looked up at me hopeful. I know I shouldn't be mad or jealous, but I was. We broke up before I left he had all the right to move on from me. ''Asta?'' 'I shouldn't be jealous we broke up after all. So why am I jealous?' Cole looked at me and I saw happiness in his eyes I didn't get why. But then he continued to talk. And it slowly got clear to me. ''after Zane died the team fell apart. Lloyd tried his best to keep us together, but it didn't work. When we were apart I had a lot of time to think. I thought a lot about Nya and Jay. But when thinking about Jay I started to think about you, and I realized how much you and Nya are alike. And I started to think that maybe that's why I liked her.'' He smiled at me. ''because she reminded me of you and how much I missed you.'' This time I smiled as well. There was one thing I didn't get. 'how are me and Nya alike?' ''hmm... well you are both passionate about what you want, and you don't want the help of others in archiving what you want. You want the world to know that you did it on your own strength instate of relying on others.'' Cole explained. 'I see that means Jay has a type.' I smirked. ''How so?'' Cole asked not catching on where I was going with it. 'well he has me an independent woman, who made her own dreams become reality. He has my mom, who showed the world that there was more to a girl then the stereo type. And he has Nya, a powerhouse of a woman, who makes her own decisions.' I said proudly. ''I guess you're right. He is surrounded by cool and awesome woman.'' We laughed together. We hadn't done that in a while and for a moment it seemed like we were back like the way we were before. 'Cole?' ''Yes?'' 'I missed this.' ''What do you mean?'' 'I missed laughing like this with you, cuddling with you and going on dates with you. I just missed us.' ''I did too. But we're good now. We're back. So, everything is fine.'' 'Are you okay with hiding our relationship at least till the announcement?' I asked. I had been worried about that for a while now. ''Yeah, I'm fine with it really. I get why, and I don't want to bring you in more problems than you already are. I understand really.'' 'okay... what happened after that.' Cole tells everything that happens **(since this story takes place after the day of the departed but before the hands of time, Wu is still there, and Cole isn't a ghost anymore.)** 'so, you were a ghost?' ''Yeah but I'm Human again.'' Then my phone rang. I looked and saw it was my manager. I looked at the time. The Radio show would start soon. 'Shit the Radio show.' I looked at Cole ''Come on we will fly there.'' 'Okay' I picked up. _'Hey manager...' ''Asuta where are you?'' 'on my way to the hotel' ''Change of plan, go to Ninjago City Radio Station, we see you there.'' 'Okay'_ He hang up. 'Cole, we have to go to Ninjago City Radio Station.' ''Okay hold on'' Cole made a sharp turn with his dragon and we reached the studio just in time they had barely started.

_''And looked who showed up, our leader just entered the studio after a long day of filming for Killer Ladies.'' ''Leader any words on the show for all of your fans, who are listening live right now?''_ I sat down and put my headphone on. _'well It's going amazing and I know everyone will enjoy it.'_  
 **One radio show later.**  
 _''You barely made it, anyway let's all head back to the hotel.'' ''Manager can we stop by the tea shop to hang out and have some tea before we head to sleep.'' ''I suppose. But Asuta has to work on her songs.'' 'not a problem I got a lot of inspiration and I know I could write an amazing song with a nice cup of sakura tea.''_ We went to the tea shop and enjoyed a night with games and pranks of the ninja. I sat in Cole's lap with his arms around my middle while I worked on the song I had to finish in 3 days.  
'And done the last song has the basics done.' ''Awesome.'' ''Let us see.'' ''Yeah.'' _''Asuta list up all the titles for me please?'' 'Alright.'_ 'supernatural, Killer in the mirror, Not gonna die tonight, Animals, Centuries, Dangerous, Wolf in sheep's clothing, angel with a shotgun, Run devil Run and the newest song Can't hold us.' _''Alright great job Asuta.''_ ''Can we try the new song.'' ''yeah, I wanna try it too.'' ''Me too!'' 'sure.' I copied the notes and texts for each of them and we grabbed our instruments.

Sol started:  
Ay, ay, ay  
Good to see you, come on, let's go  
Yeah! Let's go!

Then Ty took over:  
Alright, alright, okay  
Alright, okay  
Alright, okay

Sol took over:  
Return of the Mack  
Get 'em, what it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't  
Looking for a better way to get up out of bed  
Instead of getting on the Internet  
And checking a new hit me, get up  
Thrift shop, pimp-strut walkin'  
Little bit of humble, little bit of cautious  
Somewhere between like Rocky and Cosby

Kylie took over:  
Sweater game, nope nope, y'all can't copy  
Yup, Bad, moonwalking, this here is our party  
My posse's been on Broadway, and we did it our way  
Grown music, I shed my skin and put my bones  
Into everything I record to it and yet I'm on  
Let that stage light go and shine on down  
Got that Bob Barker suit game and plinko in my style  
Money, stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds  
But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town  
Trust me, on my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T shit, hustlin'  
Chasing dreams since I was fourteen  
With the four-track, bussin'  
Halfway cross that city with the backpack, fat cat, crushin'

Sol & Tide together with the girls in the background  
Labels out here, nah, they can't tell me nothin'  
We give that to the people, spread it across the country  
Labels out here, nah, they can't tell me nothin'  
We give it to the people, spread it across the country

Everyone together:  
Can we go back? This is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
So we put our hands up  
Like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us  
Can we go back? This is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
So we put our hands up  
Like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us

Ally Went on:  
Now, can I kick it? Thank you  
Yeah, I'm so damn grateful  
I grew up really wanting gold fronts  
But that's what you get when Wu-Tang raised you  
Y'all can't stop meGo hard like I got a 808 in my heartbeat  
And I'm eating at the beat like you gave a little speed  
To a great white shark on Shark Week, raw!

Ty Took over:  
Tell me go up, gone  
Deuces, goodbye, I got a world to see  
And my girl, she wanna see Rome  
Caesar'll make you a believer  
Nah, I never ever did it for a throne  
That validation comes from giving it back to the people  
Now sing a song, and it goes like  
Raise those hands, this is our party  
We came here to live life like nobody was watching

Asta took over:  
I got my city right behind me, if I fall, they got me  
Learn from that failure, gain humility  
And then we keep marching, I said...

Everyone again:  
Can we go back? This is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
So we put our hands up  
Like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us  
Can we go back? This is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
So we put our hands up  
Like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us

And everyone:  
Can we go back? This is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
So we put our hands up  
Like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us  
Can we go back? This is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
So we put our hands up  
Like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us

The song wasn't perfect yet. It missed a few things. After preforming and hearing the song I decided that it misses a bridge and an interlude I would add it later. But the song itself was good. ''Sounds good it still misses a few things.'' 'I know it misses an interlude and a bridge. But I will add those later.' ''Alright then recording won't be a problem anymore, now all that is left is recording preparing. And we are ready for Ninjago'' Our manager said. He seemed relieved. I was happy just like the rest our third album but with a different sound than the first two. ''We now have: Love the music, Love the dance and Hear that sound.'' Kylie stated. ''Yep this is going to be great.'' Sol said.  
'Yeah' I leaned back into Cole's warm embrace. I could use some relieve after the past few weeks. ''You tired?'' Cole's sweet voice asked. 'Mmm, Maybe a little.' I snuggled closer to Cole. I looked up over my shoulder at his face. He was looking at me and smiled at me. I really love this guy.

**My god, this is the end of chapter 11. Everything seems so perfect. Too bad it won't stay that way because Ronin still has to kill C-Five, there is an announcement to make and Asta will have to return to Kyoko to be an idol Right? We will see in Chapter 12 Not perfect. But school started, So I'm really busy so it won't come out any time soon. I'm sorry for that but school goes first.**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter.**   
**Thanks to everyone who has been reading my story so far.**   
**See you next Chapter.**   
**Bye bye ninja readers (should I come up with a sort of nickname for you guys, let me know in the comment and if you know a good one tell me)**   
**\--BP**


	12. Chapter 12 Not perfect

**Hey hey ninja readers, I'm back sort of, school has only started 2 weeks ago and it is hellish again. So I was running out of ideas and then a friend from school gave me an idea yesterday and I started working on it today in school and after my economics test I got this awesome idea for this chapter and we worked it out after out biologic test. (I know really strange but my best ideas come after I made a test) and during out English lessen I wrote One and a half page on this chapter when I was supposed to do a listening exercise.**

**Anyway here is the long awaited chapter 12 Not perfect. And it is definitely not perfect. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter.**

**\--BP**

**Asta pov.**

to say I'm scared is an understatement I am terrified. This is nerve wrecking I'm going to see my parents again after 2 years of being gone. At the moment I was on Jay's lightning dragon on our way to our parents junkyard. I'm so nervous. I haven't seen or talked to them in 2 years. me and my parents were in a fight right before I left for Kyoko. That they didn't wanted me to leave is something I could understand. who in their right mind would want their daughter to leave to a far away country. But that they thought my dream to become an idol was useless and pathetic was something I could never understand. shouldn't parents support their children. they said my dream would never become reality and that I should chose a path closer to home. What they had said that day had haunted me for weeks but they were wrong. my dream wasn't useless and pathetic. It became reality, I made it become reality. I am Asuta Star from Celestial Five,one of the most popular Idol units In Stariu at the moment. but that didn't take away my nerves. I'm worried that they're still mad at me for leaving. ''We arrived'' My twin brother said snapping me out of my thoughts. We jumped of the dragons back and the dragon disappeared in thin air like it had never been there to begin with. I still wondered about Jay's elemental powers. he had told me he got them from our mother and that we were apparently adopted by Ed and Edna when we were babies. Another thing I never knew about my supposedly parents. We walked into the junkyard, piles of familiar junk surrounding us. I looked around 'I hasn't changed that much, has it?' I say looking at a pile where in the past used to be a small cottage where me and Jay used to play in. In that cottage I practiced my singing. ''I guess it has been restored a few times.'' Jay says looking the same way as me. ''Especially since me and the others crashed here a few times.'' He said scratching the back of his neck. I was looking for the building where mom and dad used to live in when I saw a new looking with gold edges building. no way that they could effort this without help. Jay saw what I was looking at and smirked. ''We bought them a new one after the old one was destroyed because of the dark lord.'' Jay thought for a moment ''Oh... the dark lord is...'' 'I know who he is Cole told me about what happened here while I was gone.'' I say cutting Jay of before he could start rambling about his adventures. ''oh...'' He looked disappointed. We walked to the golden building and I got the more nervous and scared as we got closer. Jay knocked on the door. and i seemed like ages before the door opened. When in reality it had been less than a minute. The door opened and from the door opening there was a shriek. My mom came out and hugged Jay tightly not seeing me standing there. ''Oh Jay, I didn't know you would come to visit.'' ''Hi mom'' Jay said awkwardly while I tried not to laugh at the face he was making. He made me feel less nervous. ''Is Nya with you? I would like to see the only daughter I could possibly get.'' And the nerves were back. I hate to admit that words could hurt me like that. As an idol you are trained not to let words hurt you but hearing the woman who was my mother say that the only daughter she would ever have is my brother's girlfriend really did hurt me. I tried to block the hurt out. Make it seem as if it didn't affect me. ''Umm... no I didn't actually..." mom turned to me and I put up a fake smile I always have when i'm nervous for a performance. ''Hi mom... It's been a while hasn't it?'' I say masking my nerves to the best of my abilities. Mom looked at me shocked that I was actually standing there and that I talked to her. she didn't react and my nerves got a whole lot worse. When I looked at Jay for support he had left. Maybe he wanted this to be a nice family reunion. ''You... You are... Back'' She had tears in her eyes I took a step in her direction, hoping that she would hug me and say how happy she was to see me. but she did a step back and questioned me first. ''When, How?'' I thought I understood why she asked that and when I was about to answer she said in an ice cold tone that made shivers run done my spine. ''Why?!'' I was shocked, frozen in place by the hurt in her eyes and the cold tone in which she had spoken to me, like I was some kind of parasite. And then dad walked up to us. He looked at me then at mom and then at me again. When I looked into his eyes, I hoped to see love and the stuff a parent feels for their child but all I saw was anger. I looked around real subtle and quick hoping that Jay could help me out but he was nowhere to be found. Damm him and his ninja skills. Mom still had tears in her eyes and I didn't know what to do. ''Well? Why are you back now? you could have come back when ever you wanted with whatever vacation they have there.'' But before I could respond she started speaking again and I was to scared to say anything. I was mad as well. I couldn't just go back with the holidays idols work on the holidays. ''Why take 2 bloody years to come back?!" I had never hear my mom curse before. I looked at my father only to see anger I didn't know where to look. I never wanted to go back but I was almost killed so I had no choice didn't seem like the right thing to say right now. Then dad started talking with so much anger in his voice that I got scared. ''You have been back for a few weeks haven't you?'' He said it like a statement not like a question and all I could do was nod. ''And yet, you didn't contact us, we had to find out because of the vile company you work at.'' I got angry Tsuno productions was the best thing to ever happen in my life. ''Can you imagine your own daughter leaving for a god forsake place and then came back after she failed and not go back to her parents. can you believe it?!'' I didn't fail. they just didn't understand they never did. ''Well can you because we most definitely cannot!'' Mom shook her head. ''I don't get why Jay brought you here.'' That did it. ''It's not like I want to be here, I was perfectly fine in Kyoko till 3 weeks ago!'' I yelled at them. ''Then why are you here go back to that place if you can that is.'' ''I am Asuta Star leader of one of the most famous Idol units, Celestial Five. and I'm only here because Tsuno productions, The best thing to ever happen to me is expanding to Ninjago.'' I had said it. the look on mom face when I used my artistic name could only be described as heartbroken. I had chanced the name my biological mom had given to me to fit in better but I also chanced my last name the name I got from them. ''Then why are you here if you have nothing to do with us anymore?'' Mom asked I could hear the pain in her voice. ''Because Jay wanted me to and because he is the ninja that is protecting me today because Cole is out on a mission.'' I explained I felt more calm after clearing up to them who I really was. ''Why would ypu need protection from any of the ninja?'' My dad asked, I thought I heard concern in his voice but I must have imagined it. ''Not that it matters to you guys, you always cared about Jay first. besides if I tell you, you will just tell me that I should have never become an idol just like you did before I left.'' I said still holding onto the mask of emotions like I learned. It was really difficult I felt terrible. ''We want to know because Jay is our son'' Of course they first think about Jay. he always came first. ''And you are our daughter.'' ''No i'm not'' They looked shocked. ''I know that I was adopted, Jay told me. I didn't thought it really mattered back them.'' Jay joined us and smiled thinking or maybe hoping we had sorted it all out. I didn't wanted to wait for their response on what I had just said and turned to Jay. ''Could you bring me to the hotel or if you want to stay here call one of the others the pick me up and bring me back. I still have to practice. we're continuing recording is tonight.'' He looked surprised. but before he could argue with my decision to leave I turned around and said ''I'll be waiting by the gate, I brought my lyrics with.'' I walked down the steps of the house. ''I will practice those with my guitar until someone picks me up and brings me to the hotel, preferably Cole if he's back from his mission. I walked away from the people I used to call my parents away from my brother. I heard a sob come from my mother but kept on walking to the gate, trying to stop the tears from escaping my eyes.

Jay took long to come which gave me the time to get rid of my tears and feelings of sadness at the lose of my parents and to focus on playing some music. Just as I was about to start a song, Jay interrupted me. ''Why did you say that?!'' He sounded really angry. ''Said what Jay, A lot has been said there mostly them speaking.'' ''Why did you say they aren't your parents?'' The anger was vanished and there was concern in his voice. ''Because to me they aren't at the moment, you always were they're favorite. it was Jay this and Jay that and I don't blame you are them for it because you always did the most amazing things inventing all kinds of stuff.'' I smiled at him. ''But when I was practicing for the intake exam for the martin Oppenheimer school for preforming arts, I thought they would be proud of me. But all they said was that I should be careful and that it wouldn't be a problem if I failed at this too.'' I let the facade go it wouldn't work on Jay. ''And when I got accepted I was so happy, I was a little closer to archiving me dream. the entire summer I couldn't think about anything else and mom and dad weren't even happy that I got a scholarship at the best arts school there is. I always thought that they didn't like it because I would be moving out, but when I got scouted by Tsuno production and my dream would become reality. they said that my dream was useless and pathetic, that it would never become reality.'' I refuse to cry about this. ''So when I left and decided to chance my first name a bit so I would fit better I decided that I wouldn't have a problem with chancing my last name as well and I did.'' Jay looked at me, his eyes were concerned but there was a bit of happiness as well. ''I didn't want you or mom and dad to know because I would have to face you. I chanced and it was for the better. I wouldn't chance a thing. I love being an idol and if it is up to me I will always be an idol.'' I looked at the sky. ''I promised that to Cole as well.'' ''When did you promise anything to Cole?'' Jay asked. ''I looked back at him ''Right before I left at the airport, Cole broke up with me and I made a promise. I promised that this break up wouldn't be in vain because I would become an Idol and I would stay an idol till the end.'' I smiled at the memory. ''I see... well you wanted to go back didn't ya?'' I nodded. ''Let's go then, we can try again later.'' He summoned his dragon. while I hopped on I thought that if it was up to my. I ould never try again not if this would be the result.

We landed somewhere and walked to the hotel. ''Oh Asta... I have to look if they have that new game do you mind if I go in there for a bit?'' He said pointing at a game shop across the street. ''Sure no problem, I'll be over there checking that shop out.'' I say pointed to a shop at the end of the street. Jay nodded and run into the game shop called Game maniac. I walked to the end of the street and looked for the entrance of the shop when I saw a familiar head. Cole. I was about to surprise him when I saw a girl with blue and purple/pink colored hair talking to Cole as if they knew each other for years. how is she? they don't like each other do they? ''don't be ridiculous Asta, Cole is your best friend and boyfriend. she is most likely just a friend.'' Then the unexpected happened, as if my day couldn't get any worse. That strange girl pulled Cole to her and kissed her. I was shocked and expected Cole to push her away and tell her he had a girlfriend but that never happened. In fact he kissed her back and not lightly. They moved back until he had her pressed against the wall. I couldn't stand to watch any longer and turned away ready to run when I saw Jay coming out of Game maniac with a bag and some candy. he was waving at me and came running to me. ''Hey Asta found anything nic... Sis what's wrong.'' He asked and for the I don't know how many times already he looked at me with concern. ''Did they only have potatoes sacks or something?'' I giggled ''Something like that.'' He smiled and I put my best fake smile up. ''Well that is no reason to be upset. we just go to the tea shop and ask Nya if she knows any good shops where they sell something better than potato sacks.'' I hadn't really talked much to Nya. suddenly an idea popped into my head. ''what about this? If you ask Nya if she is free tomorrow. than me and Nya can go out shopping together.'' ''Sure but why not now?'' Jay asked he seemed happy that I was going to spend time with his girlfriend. ''Because I have recording later.'' and because I didn't wanted to see Cole. ''Okay sure I'll ask if she is free tomorrow.'' He smiled he excited smile. ''I heard that if girls go shopping together they will be great friends.'' I smirked at that. ''Where did ya hear that?'' I asked amused. ''Well I heard it somewhere and um... Is it not true than?'' ''I have been out of your life for 2 years and you forgot all about women.'' I laughed. ''Girls don't get close because of shopping.'' His smile dropped. ''Oh...'' ''They go shopping together because they're close.'' And there was his smile again. ''I like Nya, Jay. I think she is perfect for you.'' He looked at me surprised and happy ''Really, you think so? I mean yeah were together and she is perfect but there was a time when she wasn't sure and liked Cole even and... Oh shit Asta I'm sorry did you know that Cole and Nya used to date when you were gone. because if you didn't then I shouldn't have told you because Cole should. But on the other hand if he didn't tell ya that would be stupid because you have the right to know and..'' He talked really fast and didn't seem to shut up. ''Jay shut up!'' he stopped talking. thank god. ''I already knew that'' I calmed myself ignoring the pain in my chest when I thought about Cole and that girl. We were still walking towards the hotel. And I could see it in the distance. ''Cole told me about that the day before we did filming on episode 7, 8 & 9.'' I explained. ''Oh okay good because I would be in trouble if he didn't but on the other side Cole would be in trouble.'' ''Hey Jay?'' We walked up the steps toward the hotel entrance. ''Yeah?'' ''does Cole know a girl with blue/Purple hair.'' ''Umm...'' He was thinking for a moment. ''Why do you ask?'' we entered the lobby. ''Well I saw him and A girl with blue/purple hair when I looked in that shop, they seemed close.'' We entered the elevator. I heard Jay say something under his breath. It sounded like 'so that's where he went' ''He didn't tell you about Seliel?'' We walked to my room. ''No who is Seliel?'' ''Umm...'' We entered and I saw the other members of C-Five playing a game on the cough. ''Well Seliel is another ex of Cole, but I don't understand why he didn't tell you, I mean if he told you about Nya than he must have told you about Seliel since they broke up 3 months ago.'' I shook my head. ''Why were they together if they broke up?'' I asked Jay, who looked really uncomfortable. ''I don't know, Seliel left. We offered her a place on the team but she refused. She and Cole got into a fight and she broke up with him.'' I couldn't believe it. ''So that would mean Seliel is back she and Cole still have contact and Cole still loves her otherwise he wouldn't have kissed her like that.'' I said to myself in my head. ''HE DID WHAT!!!'' So not in my head then. I signed the members of C-Five looked at us. ''I looked in the shop when I saw Cole with a girl, Seliel apparently. and not a second later she kissed him but when I thought he would push her away he did the total opposite and kissed her back.'' Tears were forming in my eyes. ''He even pushed her into a wall, I didn't want to see anything else so I turned around and walked away.'' They tears were rolling down my cheeks and Ally and Kylie stood up to get me something while Sol and Ty pulled me towards them for support. I trusted these guys with me life and I was glad to have friends like that. I used to trust Cole with my life as well. Jay was pacing the floor and the girls came back with Ice and Chocolate. Ty pulled me closer as Sol stood up. Sol walked over to Jay and said something to him. Jay turned to me. ''Are you going to be alright sis?'' ''I think so, I got these guys.'' ''Okay... I go then, see you later sis.'' Okay. Jay left and Sol and Ty made plans on how to kill Cole while at the same time Al and Kels where making plans on how to make Seliel die a painful dead.

I felt better by the time our manager came to pick us up for recording. We went to the new studio. After Recording a few songs or trying to at least. We went up to the new studio for Tsuno Radio for the program of tonight. We all ate together at a restaurant next to the studio and went back to the hotel. I checked my phone to see a message from Nya.

Nya: Hey Asta, I would love to go shopping tomorrow, I know a few good shops we can go. That is if you still want to go, Jay sort of told us what happened with Cole and Seliel. Yelling at Cole how he could do such a thing. He didn't say that you knew to everyone only to me. Hope you don't mind.

Asta: Hey Nya, I would love to go tomorrow. And I don't mind you knowing. The guys hear already helped me and singing my heart out always helps. Maybe we can go shopping and have lunch together. I really need to talk to someone, a girl more specific.

Nya: That sound great, But don't you have Ally and Kylie right?

Asta: yes that's true, but they don't understand Ninjago. you do.

Nya: okay, Shopping, lunch an girl talk it is then.

Asta: great, when you wanna meet?

Nya: I'll pick you up a 10 tomorrow.

Asta: Okay see you then, bye Nya.

Nya: Bye Asta.

''Hey guys I'm going to bed, see you all tomorrow.'' ''Okay'' I went to bed but I barely slept.

**So this was chapter 12, not bad right? Took me way too long to write this. So school is hell and I'm really busy so it may take a while to write chapter 13 can't get worse. It's going to be a great chapter *ahem not ahem* anyway I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Bye bye ninja readers**

**\--Asta**


	13. Chapter 13 Cole, not perfect

**Hey hey, ninja readers.**   
**So, here is the new chapter. It's not fully** **finished** **because I'm super busy and I don't have any inspiration anymore. I may update it and finish this chapter. I don't know, I'm just really busy with school hope you don't mind too much. I usually try to update 2 times a month,** **I** **really try to as well. But I'm not sure when** **I** **update this story. I'm so sorry you all.**   
**Cole's perspective on what happened with the kiss and Asta and Nya having some girl time.  
**

Cole was going out to buy a present for Asta. Since Asta was out with Jay, to visit her parents. He was walking in Ninjago's shopping street. When all of the sudden someone hugged him from behind. Expecting to see Asta he turned around smiling and pulled the girl close. When he looked at the girl in his arms he realized it wasn't Asta. "Seliel!" He immediately let go of her. "What are you doing here?" She was the last person he expected and wanted to see right now. He was still mad at her. "Well I finished the mission and decided that I wanted to see you." I tried to back away from her. I don't want to betray Asta, I love her.  
But I haven't seen Seliel since we broke up and I did miss her a little bit. "I'm sorry Cole, I shouldn't have said those things. I didn't mean it. I really do love you Cole." She didn't look sorry at all. We used to fight all the time when we were together. Me and Asta never fight. "Seliel... I do..." I was shocked when I felt her lips on mine. I remember how we got together. She was a great kisser. Her kiss made you forget everything else. That's why I liked her. Before I knew it we were against the wall making out when I regained my sense I immediately pulled away from her. "Listen, Seliel! I told you then, I'm not really in love with you." I took a deep breath. ''and besides I have a better girlfriend right now.'' She looked mad and tried to get close to me, to do god knows what to me, so I made sure to maintain some distance between us. "What!'' I signed. ''I'm with Asta right now, and I really love her," I explained. ''Who is she? I'm sure she is just a fan of yours! She doesn't love you! I do!'' she kept on yelling at me about how Asta's love was fake. It got really annoying. "Asta isn't just a fan of mine, if anything I'm a fan of her.'' She looked confused for a minute. ''I have known Asta since we were kids. My dad was her teacher.'' I explained. Her expression changed. ''How is your father, and of course how is your mother? I didn't know your father was a teacher. What does he teach? Math, No wait it would be history wouldn't it?'' She made a big mistake. Because of that question it was clear she didn't know anything about me. ''My dad is a private dance teacher, he only taught a select few of pupils. And the rest isn't any of your business.'' She looked surprised. ''Asta knows all of this. She knows more about me than you ever will.'' Seliel looked really pissed. I looked around a few people were staring at us. I decided that it would be best to go somewhere more private.

I took her arm and dragged her to the tea shop. ''Lloyd and Kai should be working, Jay is out with his sister and Zane and Nya will leave us alone.'' We entered the shop and walked straight to the back of the shop. ''I love Asta and nothing is going to change that, you have to accept that. We broke up and I moved on, you should do the same.'' She looked like she was about to slap me. ''WHERE IS HE?'' We heard Jay shout. He sounded really irritated and furious. Jay entered the back of the shop and went straight for me. He looked mad and I knew he would only be this mad if something had happened to Asta. ''Jay...?'' Before I could ask what had happened to Asta, he kicked me in the balls. When the pain came crashing into me. I fell down to the floor and cursed at Jay. ''What the fuck... What the hell man?!'' I groaned out. ''You fool piece of good for nothing pile of rocks!'' I slowly got up from the floor. ''What?'' ''Why would you do such a terrible and disgusting thing? do you have any idea what you did?!'' ''come again?'' ''How could you do that, How in the name of the first spinjitzu master did you think it was a good idea to kiss that...that'' He was ranting when Seliel cut him off. '''That what Jay, you can't say anything about me and Cole kissing.'' The others who I had just noticed where here as well walked into the room and looked surprised. ''I do have a say in this!'' ''No you don't'' Seliel shot back. ''Yes he does,'' I say looking at her ''he is her brother after all.'' Seliel looked more annoyed and angry if that was even possible. ''Jay, before you electrocute me and what not, that I deserve because I shouldn't have kissed back when Seliel kissed me, could you tell me one thing?'' I looked at my best friend. ''Fine! What is that you want to know?'' He asked, already preparing to give me a lightning punch. ''How did you know and more importantly does Asta know what happened, did you tell her?'' this realization changed everything. Because if she knew she would surely hate me. Jay signed and looked down before walking to stand before me. and I knew that I was in a lot of trouble when he spoke. ''That is none of your business.'' I looked at my friend, the brother of the girl I loved. ''Jay please if she doesn't know then don't tell her.'' Jay did a step back. ''Why shouldn't I tell my twin sister, that her idiot of a boyfriend kissed the ex she didn't know about.'' I took a deep breath and looked at him. ''Because I should be the one to tell her what happened and she should be the one to decided how she is going to kill me for it.'' ''Fine by me'' I could see Jay wasn't very pleased with me but he at least accepted the fact that it happened. We were allies, friends. He didn't want to fight me, we were equals in combat, both of us were better in different fields of combat. Lloyd looked uncomfortable and decided to break the silence that had fallen over the room ''How would she kill you?'' Jay smirked, most likely knowing different ways she could and would kill me. ''She could always use her fan base, I'm sure all of her fans would gladly commit murder if they found out what you did.'' that made everyone smile, but me. ''Well I think that those guys from C-Five will have him killed before her fans get the chance.'' I glared at Kai before smirking. ''You may be right, I'm pretty sure my dead was already planned the moment I left the building after she introduced me.'' We all laughed. Jay then walked over and punched me on the arm before saying: ''You better explain yourself before they kill you.'' As I explained what had happened, sensei Wu walked in. ''Cole, could you go to the register, there are some customers asking for you.'' I looked at sensei before going into the shop. the customers were wearing hoodies and I couldn't see their faces. ''What can I get you?'' '' _one sakura tea and one sake tea.''_ the one on the left said. His voice sounded familiar. _''Oh and a you're-coming-with-us-to-beg-for-her-mercy.''_ the one on the right said as I realized who they were, Seliel walked up to me ''Cole I'm leaving, if you change your mind, you have my number,'' she turned to Solomon and Tyde. ''And whatever it is you asked they don't sell it so leave him alone.'' She walked out of the shop and I had never before been so happy to see Seliel walk out the door. ''Are the girls going to kill her, if so you should inform them that she is a ninja, the phantom ninja.'' The guys walked out of the shop. ''Jay did you tell Asta or did Asta tell you?'' Jay looked up from the dishes, sensei most likely told him to do them. ''Does it matter?'' He resumed washing the dishes as I walked to my room to think how I would make it up to her. ''No it doesn't.''

**Nya pov.**

When Cole walked to the shop, Jay pulled me apart and told me that Asta had told him. He looked really worried about his sister. ''I'm sure she isn't fine, but I don't know how to help her.'' ''Maybe I can help.'' I offered my help. '' maybe you can, girls talk to each other right?'' ''yes they do Jay.'' ''Then maybe she tell you, what she won't tell me. ''Jay why aren't the dishes clean yet?'' sensei asked and Jay hurried to do the dishes I decided to text Asta if she wanted to do something before helping Kai with stocking the shelves.

**Asta pov. The next morning.**

I barely slept last night. I felt terrible and the fact that no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get Cole out of my mind and that didn't help at all. I had filming in the afternoon and would meet up with Nya soon to go shopping and have a lunch and a girl chat about Cole before I would go back to the hotel to go to the set. I looked at the clock. ''Almost 10, I should go downstairs.'' I walked out of my room and noticed that no one of C-Five were there. ''Strange'' I thought the guys were free this morning. I took the elevator and ones the elevator stopped, I stepped out of the elevator I was hugged. Ones the person that had hugged me let go of me and did a step back I noticed that it was Nya ''Good morning Nya.'' I said with a fake smile on my face. She either didn't notice or choose to ignore it. ''Good morning Asta, how are you feeling?'' She tried to look happy for me but her eyes gave her away, they showed her worry. I thought that maybe she was only doing this because I was Jay sister but she seems to actually be worried for me. ''I'm okay, I need some new clothes, preferably a nice dress for the release of our new album.'' We had decided to stop calling it the announcement, since I would be telling our fans live that I was dating Cole but I wasn't sure what to do with it now. ''Sure, I know a few good shops that sell great clothes.'' We walked out of the hotel and Nya did something and her dragon appeared. She flew us to a busy street and landed. A lot of people made their way towards us. I out of habit hid my face under my hoodie and was happy I had taken my sunglasses with me today. Nya wasn't as prepared for the attention and her fans took up half an hour of our time. ''I'm sorry Asta I didn't think we would get so much attention.''

we walked to a shop with big windows in which a lot of dresses where shown. The name was written at the top of the door: La Robe ''It's alright I'm used to a lot of attention, I'm surprised it was over so quickly and that the attention wasn't on me.'' We entered the shop and I put my sunglasses and hoodie off. I looked around the shop and saw an old lady sitting behind a desk. The old lady looked up and came over. "Puis-je vous aider mes chéris?" Nya and I shared a look. "Um, my friend here is looking for a dress." The woman nodded. " What kind of wedding dress are you looking for?" "Not a wedding dress. It's for my third album release. It's going to be live on TV and I want a new dress for it." I explained. Why would I need a wedding dress. Nya looked worried. "Ah, pardonne-moi ma chérie. I do think I have a few dresses that would fit the occasion." She walked to the back of the shop and came back with three dresses.

I went to fit them all. In the end I choose the purple and black one. "That is 1000 yen then." The old lady had a wicked smile on her lips. I'm sure she thinks I can't afford it. Nya looked shocked. "That isn't a problem at all." I pulled out my wallet and paid. The old lady looked shocked and it was my turn to smile a wicked smile. Me and Nya left the store and went to a small terrace and sat down. "Nya what happened when Jay went back to the shop?" She was silence for a moment. " Well he came in yelling for Cole, then when he found Cole, he kicked him and kept on yelling at him. Cole looked really sad and he seemed to be very sorry." Is he really? We ordered some drinks, I was surprised that they had _sake tea._ We talked some more. Nya excused herself to the toilet and I was reading the script, when someone else sat down in her spot. _''Hello, Akari do you have a moment to listen to my begging?''_ I was surprised that was the sentence from episode 11 that I was currently reading. I looked up from the script and saw Cole. '' _I'm not sure that I should listen to you right now."_ I looked at him. He looked really bad. It hurt me to see him like this but it also felt right, good even. I don't hate him. I just hate him a little bit right now, but I still love him. But seeing him like this while I was the one who saw him with another girl. he doesn't have the right to look like that. "Please let me explain myself." He pleaded me and a couple that walked past us, whispered to each other that I should let him talk, ''because talking was most important in a relationship'' said the lady. "I don't think there is much to say, I saw that she kissed you first. But it didn't look like you weren't in for it. You even kissed her back and pushed her against the wall. Why did you do that, I was your girlfriend not her." I looked down at my script. I didn't know what to do. I hoped Nya would come back, but I had the suspicion that she wouldn't. 

**May** **update** **it later. So sorry** **this** **isn't what** **I** **wanted it to be. I just don't have any time right now. If** **any** **of you have any feedback on anything really, please tell me. I really want to improve my writhing.**   
**Again I'm so sorry.**   
**Bye bye ninja readers.**


	14. Story ideas

**I decided that I would put some of my ideas out here. I would like to know which one you would all like to see. The one with the most votes will be the next story I will publish. I'm completely free next week, so you can expect an update on An idol as sister and girlfriend then to make up for the lack of update the last month. (because I feel bad for not updating sooner.)**

Story Idea(s):

**Cole x Asta Walker (An idol as sister and girlfriend.)(chapter 13)  
**

Astonish Lily Black & Bellatrix Welborga(Sirius mother) Black (x twins, Bella x Drago)

Lloyd x reader. (if 'An idol as sister and girlfriend' becomes a success)

Marauders x reader. (Sirius/Remus X Reader (Asta)

_Asta/reader x Charlie (Dragon healer/curse breaker x Dragonologist(dragon tamer))(2 chapters)  
_

Cole x Reader.

_A & R of killer king. (B-Project)(1 chapter)  
_

Asta x Fred

Asta x George

**X = published**

_X = written(partly)_

X = finished


	15. A/N HELP!!

First of all this isn't a chapter. And I hat doing these so I will keep it short.

I don't know how to continue this story. I don't have much time and I have no idea what to write next and I can't come up with anything. So I'm putting this story on hold. I will have a look at the old chapters and maybe edit them a little bit. But I won't continue with a next chapter until I have a good idea how to continue it. I really need an idea. 

So if any of you amazing people out there who read this have any idea how I should continue this story please let me know. I could really use some help. 

Any way thanks to all the people who actually read this story and this chapter.

And see you again.

\--BP


End file.
